The Way Things Are
by Xtreme Mamba
Summary: Después del 6to libro: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville, ya en el valle de Godric, deben encontrar algo util para la batalla final contra Voldemort. Pero Harry y Draco descubren algo más HxD...NO ESTOY MUERTO! VOLVI! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, AL FIN!
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary:** **"Harry despertó aquella mañana en la Madriguera con una leve opresión en su estómago...Ver morir a tus seres queridos agudiza los sentidos…y vuelve el sueño muy liviano." Parte después del 6° libro.Slash H/D**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo I:_

Harry despertó aquella mañana en la Madriguera con una leve opresión en su estómago.

Había sentido unos murmullos y risitas en el pasillo. Ver morir a tus seres queridos agudiza los sentidos…y vuelve el sueño muy liviano.

Su mano izquierda, que colgaba de la cama, sostenía un pergamino muy arrugado con el emblema de Hogwarts.

Mirada fija al techo, sin pestañar. Ojos vidriosos y recuerdos desagradables recurrentes.

Ayer había sido su cumpleaños, y no demoró en trasladarse lo más rápido posible a la Madriguera, para asistir al matrimonio de Fleur y Bill. Había cumplido su promesa al pie de la letra: permaneció en casa de sus tíos hasta la mayoría de edad. Y la espera se hizo mucho más agradable junto con Ron y Hermione.

– Harry, cariño... – dijo la inconfundible voz de la señora Weasley tras la puerta, con una voz considerablemente más grave que cuando la conoció. Preocupada, temerosa. Y es que quién puede permanecer inalterable cuando se tiene una tropa de asesinos tras uno.

Últimamente el chico dorado no se sentía muy feliz. Se preguntó cuando dejó de serlo, aunque se sentía estúpido En realidad¿qué es la felicidad? En todo el mes a penas tuvo tiempo para pensar en Ginny. No es que le diera lo mismo, pero simplemente no la extrañaba como pensó que lo haría. Muy curioso.

Durante el mes donde los Dursley perfeccionó los hechizos no verbales y uno que otro maleficio. El ministerio tenía mejores cosas que hacer que castigar a menores de edad por el uso de magia fuera del colegio. Lo indebido pasó a ser cuestionable.

Se dio cuenta que no estaba pestañando y antes de que el ardor se transformara en lágrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó de la cama.

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa tomando desayuno cuando Harry llegó. Sus amigos notaron que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. A él no le importó, y ellos no se molestaron en comentarlo.

Definitivamente lo que más molestaba a Harry era como había sido desplazado, por acuerdo mutuo, de las conversaciones y reuniones que antes eran de tres. Se sentía solo. Ahora su par de amigos preferían permanecer a "solas". Y aunque el hecho de verlos juntos lo animaba, no soportaba los susurros al oído y esas miradas de _"Harry…que lindo día, podrías salir a dar un paseo¿no?"_

Bueno, justo después del desayuno recibió una de esas…que pegan justo en el estómago y te revuelven las tripas.

– Voy a caminar por el patio unos minutos…creo que dormí demasiado y necesito estirar las piernas. – Dijo Harry. Hermione y Ron asintieron hipócritamente con la cabeza, como si fuera una lástima que se fuera.

Salió al jardín, resignado, y caminó por el espeso césped, con las manos en los bolsillos y empuñando su varita, que no soltaba desde que dejó el colegio el día del funeral de Dumbledore. A lo lejos podía ver como volaban Fred, George y Ginny en sus escobas, y su mirada se posó en la larga cabellera de la pelirroja por unos segundos. Más que nada extrañaba hablarle.

– Si tan solo pudiera… – murmuró antes de dar un suspiro, girando la vista hacía los árboles. Se sentó y apoyó su espalda en el más cercano.

Le gustaba doblar las piernas y encerrarlas con sus brazos, juntando las manos, atrapándolas. Estaba en eso cuando oyó un fuerte ruido, que lo hizo levantarse del suelo rápidamente, un poco más atrás suyo, como si un costal grande y pesado cayera en seco al suelo.

Caminó por entre los árboles, con la varita en alto. No podía negar los escalofríos, y últimamente la presión que ejercía sobre ésta le hacía sudar la mano.

Al parecer se estaba volviendo loco…pues no había nada, o al menos no veía nada.

Experimentó una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando era pequeño…y Dudley lo perseguía por el parque. Conocía muy bien la ansiedad.

Tropezó. Al parecer con algo grande. Se dio un golpe tremendo en el mentón. Su mano derecha le impidió apoyarse bien por la varita.

– Mierda…– Gimió mientras se sobaba el codo y la cabeza. Se giró, miró que había sido, y vio una pálida mano saliendo de la nada. De algún modo, la sintió familiar. No había signos de vida en aquella mano, y quizás su cautela resultaba estúpida, pero se demoró lo que le pareció una eternidad en llegar hasta ella y descubrir la capa invisible, también bastante conocida, que ocultaba el resto del cuerpo perteneciente a esa mano. – Malfoy…– Dijo casi en un susurro.

La verdad, pensó, era lo menos parecido a Draco Malfoy que había visto en su vida. Llevaba la ropa del colegio, que se veía añeja y sucia. Su pelo no llevaba su gomina distintiva y caía plácidamente sobre sus ojos cerrados. Aún así, el sol resplandecía sobre él.

Tomó la capa. No lograba comprender que hacía Malfoy con ella.

Estaba obviamente inconsciente. Lo tomó entre sus brazos. Dios, pesaba el condenado. No creyó conveniente que lo vieran entrando con él en sus brazos. De hecho no creyó conveniente siquiera llevarlo en sus brazos. Sin embargo por algún motivo, esa palidez demacrada, los indicios de sufrimiento en las ropas y cara de Malfoy, no le permitieron dejarlo ahí.

Como pudo arrojó sobre él y el cuerpo de Malfoy la capa invisible.

"…_bajó su varita antes que llegaran los otros mortífagos... sin duda alguna tenía miedo y..."_

Mecánicamente entró a la casa…subió las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Entró en el cuarto que compartía con Ron, y pudo sentir en la habitación contigua las risitas de él y Hermione.

Lo recostó sobre su cama y se quedó mirándolo. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado. Qué habría sido de él el último mes. Se preguntó tantas cosas.

Estaba contento en cierto sentido por haber recuperado su capa invisible. Nadie sabía que la había perdido. Al parecer ya no era necesario que alguien supiera. La tiró por ahí sin quitar la vista del chico platinado.

Luego de unos segundos, las risitas cada vez más fuertes de sus amigos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Qué hacer.

Registró los bolsillos del muchacho. Varita… papeles… envoltorios… unas míseras monedas… una caja negra y pesada.

– No abre… – musitó el chico tras unos intentos – Mmm… – sacó su varita – _¡Cistem aperio! (__1)_

Nada.

Como a todo buen Gryffindor, la curiosidad lo consumía. Y no se le ocurría nada más que lo intentado.

La dejó sobre la cómoda donde había dejado el resto de las pertenencias del rubio.

Sin pensar mucho, o tratando de no hacerlo, se acercó a Draco y le quitó la túnica. Siguió con la corbata y la camisa…

Un escalofrío le recorrió al contacto de la suave piel del chico de ojos grises. No quiso darle importancia. Últimamente eran bastante abundantes. Pero aún así hubo algo que lo llevó a recorrer con sus manos temblorosas el frío y duro pecho al descubierto que tenía al frente.

Suave.

Miró sus brazos desnudos y no vio más marca que la que le había dejado Buckbeak en tercer año.

Suspiró. De un u otro modo era un alivio.

No se atrevió a trabajar con los pantalones, así que se limitó a sacarle los zapatos y acomodarlo lo mejor que pudo bajo las sábanas. Miró las cosas sobre la cómoda y considero que era mejor guardar la varita con él por si el rubio despertaba…sabía que si se había atrevido a ir ahí no era con la intención de matarlo, pero tampoco estaba seguro de la verdadera. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día era hermoso, había amanecido de un ánimo increíble. La verdad es que siempre que veía el sol de ese modo, le daban ganas de saltar de la cama y salir a dar un paseo. A veces se olvidaba que estaba descalza hasta que pisaba la fría cerámica de la cocina.

Había pensado mucho lo que iba a hacer. Ya lo había consultado con su padre y este le había dado su aprobación. Ya hacían dos días que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, en la que anunciaba que el colegio cerraría sus puertas este año por seguridad de los alumnos. La verdad no le importaba mucho. Después de todo lo que había pasado sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Esa mañana se levantó pensando en ello. Después de la ducha se vistió, se puso sus aritos de rábano preferidos y la varita tras la oreja derecha.

Que divertido eran los pajaritos que se posaban sobre el árbol afuera de su ventana. Colibríes. Según su padre eran la comida preferida de los Snorkack de Asta Arrugada. Aunque le atraía la idea de ocuparlos como señuelos y así encontrar a un Snorkack, no se creía capaz de sacrificarlos de tal modo.

– Buenos días papá – Dijo entrando a la cocina.

– Buenos días hija. ¿Dormiste bien? – Respondió el hombre sin quitar la vista de un reloj de mesa redondo, con dos patitas muy simpáticas, el cual corría en círculos sobre la mesa. Éste, con la varita, le daba seguidos golpecitos que despedían unas chispas que lo único que hacían era que el reloj pegara un ligero salto.

– ¿Qué le pasó? – Respondió la rubia sin mirar, obviando la pregunta de su padre, mientras sacaba cereales de un mueble en la pared. Su mano a penas alcanzaba la manilla.

– ¡Oh! Nada, nada. Se descompuso otra vez, eso es todo…mmm…pero esta vez no quiere calmarse – agregó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hubo un momento en que no se escuchó nada más que las patitas corredizas del reloj. Luna miró a su padre por primera vez desde que entró en la cocina, y se preguntó que haría si lo perdiera a él también.

Más silencio.

No sabía como hacerlo, la verdad nunca pensó que llegaría un momento así, pero estaba decidida.

El silencio fue roto por el reloj que giró mal y cayó al suelo, se rompió pero aún así seguía pataleando. El señor Lovegood alzó su varita, pero Luna dijo:

– Déjalo…- Sacó su varita de detrás de su oreja – _¡Reparo!_ – El reloj se armó y antes que saliera corriendo nuevamente dijo – _¡Fijación! _– El pequeño artefacto se quedo quieto en el suelo.

– Gracias Luna.

– De nada.

Tras unos breves segundos, en los cuales le dio tiempo a Luna de servirse el desayuno, su padre la miró con el reloj en las manos.

– ¿Te vas hoy?

– Sí. Ginny pasará por mí después de almuerzo.

– Entonces es definitivo¿no?

– Así es. – Tras una breve pausa agregó: – Papá, yo…

– Eso significa que tendré que encontrar a los Snorkack por mi cuenta. – le interrumpió el hombre con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. – Te enviaré fotos.

– Gracias.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podría haber intentado despertarlo con magia…pero no quiso. No quería enfrentar esto solo, y menos tan pronto. Tenía que asimilar lo que había pasado.

Draco Malfoy en casi harapos, malherido, vulnerable, inofensivo a sus pies. A _su_ disposición. Sin quererlo, recordó a Malfoy llorando en el baño…su estómago se encogió. Era la segunda vez en el día, y todavía no era ni la hora de almuerzo.

Apostaría a que no se cambiaba la ropa desde que lo vio por última vez corriendo, saliendo de los terrenos del colegio.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Salió de la habitación y fue a la del lado. Tocó, y escuchó como sus amigos murmuraban y Ron chocando con algo.

– Pase – Dijo Hermione rápidamente. – ¡Oh¡Harry! Eras tú…

– Por suerte¿no? – Respondió Harry burlonamente – Ron, puedes salir del armario.

– Lo siento, pensamos que era la Sra. Weasley o algún hermano de Ron – Agregó la chica arreglándose el pelo, mientras Ron salía dificultosamente del estrecho armario.

– Si tan solo pudiera aparecerme… ¡mierda! – comentó el pelirrojo mientras chocaba con la pata de la cama.

Harry y Hermione soltaron una risita que a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia.

– Tengo a Malfoy durmiendo en mi cama – dijo Harry. Tan rápido que creyó que no había sido más que un ruido molesto, proveniente de cualquier parte menos de su boca.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamaron sus amigos al unísono.

– Eso. Que tengo a Draco Malfoy en mi habitación…durmiendo…inconsciente mejor dicho, en mi cama. – ante la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos agregó: – Vengan.

Llegaron a su cuarto, entraron, y se encontraron con la única visión que Harry había tenido durante los últimos quince o veinte minutos. Les contó como había sido todo, y Hermione se acercó y levantó un poco las cobijas.

– No es un mortífago – comentó mirando los brazos del rubio. Ron frunció el entrecejo. – ¿Tú lo desvestiste? – le preguntó ahora mirando a Harry.

– Ehh…sí… – Respondió el ojiverde levemente ruborizado…aunque a él le pareció que su cara ardía.

Al parecer el único incomodo con la respuesta fue Ron, quien murmuró algo que pudo identificar como _"repugnante…"._ Sin darle importancia a este hecho, Hermione se enderezó y sacó su varita. Harry tomó su brazo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Despertarlo…o tratar.

– No.

– ¿Qué dices? Tenemos que saber a que vino Harry. No creo que sea una coincidencia que haya terminado justamente en el patio de los Weasley.

– Llevemos a la sabandija con Scrimgeour. Estoy seguro de que sabrá muy bien que hacer con él.

La voz de Ron era fría, tanto que ahora Hermione era la que tenía escalofríos.

– No. Déjenlo dormir. Quiero información, y sé como obtenerla.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ron, burlesca e incrédulamente.

– Slughorn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de almorzar, Harry salió y envió a Hedwig con una nota. _"Suerte"_, le murmuró al oído.

Le había pedido a sus amigos que no comentaran con nadie que Draco estaba en la casa, por lo menos hasta haber llevado a cabo su plan. Ellos no pudieron negarse.

Volvió al cuarto. Sus amigos se quedaron en el patio, sentados en unas sillas, conversando con George y Fred; Ginny había salido con la Sra. Weasley; El Sr. Weasley, Bill y Fleur trabajando en el Ministerio, como nunca antes.

Bill estaba mucho mejor. Ya se habían acostumbrado a su cara un poco demacrada por las cicatrices…Lo bueno del caso es que ahora tenía más fuerza y un extraño control sobre animales menores. Lo malo era su insaciable apetito por la carne. Harry creyó verlo más de una vez comiéndola cruda. Claro que nunca se lo comentó a nadie.

Se sentó en la cama que ocupaba Ron y se quedó mirando al rubio. No se había movido nada durante las horas que llevaba allí.

Pudo notar que los labios no perdían su tono carmesí. Finos, un poco secos, pero rojos intensos como siempre. Se sintió extraño, allí, junto a Malfoy, junto a la persona que intentó matar a Dumbledore…que había dejado entrar a los mortífagos al colegio…en cierta forma: el culpable de que Hogwarts hubiera cerrado sus puertas.

Pero no sentía odio. Eso no era odio. Tampoco lástima. Siempre se dijo que lo último que podría sentir por alguien sería eso…bueno, quizás Luna sea una excepción.

Más recuerdos desagradables. Al parecer no se irían nunca.

Siempre había admitido que Malfoy era un chico guapo. Quizás el más guapo del colegio. Pero nunca lo había visto así… tan indefenso.

El chico indefenso se mueve y se lleva una mano a la frente.

– ¡Mierda! – Susurra Harry levantándose. _"Duérmete, duérmete maldita sea. Espera a que llegue Hedwig… por favor..." _Pensó mientras se acercaba al rubio

Pero ya era inevitable. Draco estaba abriendo sus bellos ojos grises y el chico-que-vivió, por un momento, deseo no haberlo hecho.

------------

Fin

Bueno, este es mi primer fic y quiero darle las gracias a **Kradcitta** por su ayuda y comprensión Espero que les guste y dejen reviews por fa! para ver que tal está y que les gustaría, como para los siguentes capítulos.

Gracias! Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)

(1) Hace que vuele algo, o abrir algo por medio de la fuerza. Ryddle usa este hechizo para abrir el cofre en el que Aragog se encontraba escondido


	2. El comienzo

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary:** **"Harry despertó aquella mañana en la Madriguera con una leve opresión en su estómago...Ver morir a tus seres queridos agudiza los sentidos…y vuelve el sueño muy liviano." Parte después del 6° libro.Slash H/D**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 2:_

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Para un Malfoy era difícil tragarse su orgullo de esa manera, pero no tenía alternativa.

No podía solo. Su sangre pura en estos momentos era tan plebeya como cualquiera.

Era buscado por sus pares y los muggles lo miraban con asco.

Nunca se había sentido tan bajo, tan avergonzado de sí mismo. Era una angustia que no lo dejaba vivir. Se preguntó que haría sin esa capa que lo cubría.

Ya no tenía lágrimas. Era como si estuviera seco. Su garganta le ardía, sus ojos cansados. La imagen devastadora del final se acercaba cada vez que los cerraba.

No recordaba bien cuando fue la última vez que durmió… ni siquiera la que comió.

Le escocía la sangre el solo hecho de pensar en él. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por ser el único. Lo odiaba por ser _el elegido_. Lo odiaba por depender de él. Lo… ¿odiaba?... De pronto le asustó la idea que fuera el único sentimiento que lo mantuviera en pie.

_¿Era el único?_

Vagaba por las calles tratando de mantenerse con vida, de pasar inadvertido. La mayor parte del tiempo lo lograba.

Las ruinas de su mansión no eran seguras. Dejó atrás todo lo que una vez conoció. _Todo._

Sabía muy bien que no serviría de nada correr. Era luchar o morir…o morir de todos modos.

Tenía que encontrarlo, fuese como fuese. Sabía que con él estaría a salvo, y su asqueado instinto le decía que era lo correcto. Qué el chico de ojos verdes que tanto envidiaba sabía perdonar. ¿No?

Aprendió a que su respiración fuera inaudible. Su mano empuñaba algo negro en su bolsillo. La varita sudorosa. Era su última oportunidad. Recorrió tantos lugares en busca del moreno, arriesgándose a ser descubierto en cualquier momento.

Había tenido tres encuentros con dementores en estas semanas. Se movían con sutileza y a su antojo por doquier.

Su Patronus era cada vez más débil. Lo sabía. A este ritmo no tardaría en morir a manos de uno de esos repugnantes encapuchados.

Llegó a casa de los Weasley en una pelea interna muy dolorosa.

"_Draco Malfoy…das asco…"_ pensó somnoliento entre los árboles. Sus piernas flaqueaban y la capa que tenía encima ondeaba con el viento. En lo alto distinguía a unos pelirrojos sobre sus escobas. No pudo reprimir un gesto de antipatía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_¿Y si lo aturdo?" _La idea sonaba apetitosa, pero la abandonó, no tanto por moral, sino porque su acompañante ya estaba casi despierto del todo, y su mente no estaba trabajando muy bien que digamos.

– ¡Shh¡Shh! Cuidado la cabeza…eso… - dijo el moreno ante el intento de levantarse de su acompañante.

– Potter…– dijo Malfoy sin fuerzas. La voz grave, como si estuviera muy enfermo. Aún así, pensó Harry, es como si escupiera su nombre.

– Sí, quién más Malfoy…

– Me duele la cabeza…

– Lo sé, vuelve a dormirte. Ya verás que pasa.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

"_Dónde crees imbécil…"_ – En casa de los Weasley – respondió Harry. Tenía la leve impresión de que Draco se quería levantar nuevamente. – Tranquilo – dijo mientras tomaba con las dos manos los hombros desnudos del Slytherin y lo volvía a acomodar en la almohada.

Calor. Otro escalofrío.

– Estoy muy débil…– Sus ojos grises vacilaban y amenazaban con cerrarse – Potter...

– Malfoy, guarda tus fuerzas. Tienes mejores cosas en que gastarlas ahora.

– Lo sé. – Dirigió sus ojos hacia los de Harry.

El verde y el gris son una hermosa combinación.

Malfoy se movió bajo las frazadas y rió por lo bajo.

– ¿Tú me desvestiste?

– Sí… – Por qué mierda era tan importante la pregunta esa, se preguntó el chico dorado. Sus mejillas se volvían a ruborizar con la respuesta.

– Gracias.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Era raro escuchar esa palabra de los labios de Malfoy pensó Harry. Era más raro aún sentirlas sinceras.

Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle. Quería exprimirlo como una esponja. Pero no sabía como empezar, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca fue interrumpido por su interlocutor.

– Siento tener que recurrir a ti después de todo lo que pasó. Siento haber hecho lo que hice. Siento haberme dejado manipular como un imbécil… – su respiración se agitaba y las palabras salían dificultosamente de su boca. Se recostó y desvió su mirada al techo. – No he vuelto a tener contacto con casi ninguna persona desde entonces, menos magos. No he vuelto a ver a Severus.

"Fui castigado... Mató a mi madre y creo que a estas alturas también a mi padre – Su voz se volvió lastimera. Aún más torpe. Cerró los ojos mientras hablaba y Harry vio una lágrima. A pesar de eso, su voz no se quebró ni calló. – Sé que soy egoísta. Sé que sabes que si recurro a ti es porque no tengo donde ir. Quieren mi cabeza. He estado escondiéndome con tu capa para poder sobrevivir."

El rubio volvió a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Y pretendes que te crea? Y en caso de que te crea… ¿pretendes que te perdone, que te acoja, que te…_"proteja"_?

Draco no respondió. Miró a Harry por unos segundos y volvió al techo.

Por algún motivo los ojos verdes del moreno brillaron. Motivo que reconoció al cabo de un segundo.

Estaba disfrutando ver sufrir a Malfoy.

Había permanecido raramente apacible y solo durante este tiempo, y el hecho de remontar al momento de los hechos le provocaba un divertido traqueteo en la sangre. Quería golpearlo, maldecirlo. Hacer todo lo que no pudo aquella noche. De pronto recordó las palabras de Dumbledore hacia el chico de sangre asquerosamente pura y las cosas cobraban más sentido.

- Dumbledore di… - murmuró Draco, suplicante.

- Yo no soy Dumbledore. – lo interrumpió en seco Harry. – Esta muerto. ¿Lo recuerdas? Gracias a ti.

Silencio.

– Está bien. – Respondió – No creas que no se me cruzó esta opción. – Tras una breve pausa dijo: – Además…prefiero morir a tus manos que a la de ellos.

No sabía explicar lo que sentía, pero de pronto estas palabras lo calmaron un poco. Ya no sintió deseos de seguir escupiendo a Draco.

– ¿Y porque tendrías que morir?

Draco se apoyó bruscamente en la cama con sus codos y miró a Harry como si lo hubieran ofendido gravemente.

– ¡Mírame Potter¡Mírame! – Sus palabras eran casi gritos. Y las lágrimas caían a cada sonido. Su angustia salía por ellas. – Ya no puedo seguir. No tengo fuerzas, no tengo ánimos. ¡No tengo nada! El señor de las Tinieblas mató a mi madre, destruyó mi hogar, se llevó todo. La gente me odia. No tengo a nadie a quien recurrir. No tengo lugar al cual ir. No puedo seguir escondiéndome. No puedo… – Presionó con fuerza los ojos y las manos. Las uñas le herían las blancas palmas, y los ojos también hacían lo suyo.

Las ganas de ver sufrir al herido terminaron de desaparecer. Por algún extraño motivo… quería llorar con él. El nudo en su garganta iba a estallar tarde o temprano. Y conociéndose como lo hacía, no dudo en lo que pasaría.

– ¡Harry¡Mira quién ha venido!

Se vio vuelta y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca. Allí en frente tenía a Ginny y detrás de ella, Luna Lovegood. La primera había quedado paralizada con la imagen del rubio en frente.

Por lo menos este inesperado hecho ayudó a que su garganta se relajara un poco.

– Hola Harry – Saludó Luna mirándolo. Luego volteándose a Draco, como si fuera lo más normal topárselo allí semidesnudo, llorando y en la cama de Harry, dijo: – Hola Malfoy. – Sin moverse, al sentir el silencio de los demás agregó: – ¿Bajamos Ginny? Tengo que mostrarte las cosas que me trajo mi padre de su viaje a Escocia. Los muggles todavía creen que en el lago hay un dinosaurio. Sí supieran que es un…

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Espetó Ginny con una cara que lleva el diablo, y los brazos sobre las caderas. No había escuchado una palabra de lo que le decía Luna.

El Gryffindor sentía hervir la sangre. No sabía que era exactamente, pero una excusa tan barata para hablar con él, después de más de un mes, como era la llegada de Luna no le hacía gracia; tampoco que entraran a _su _cuarto sin tocar, y menos la estúpida mirada en la pelirroja, como si sintiera celos.

– Lo he encontrado cerca de aquí inconsciente.

– Qué bien¿no? Mamá estará encantada de invitarlo a cenar.

– Ginny…por favor…

– Por favor ¡QUÉ? – La actitud prepotente de la pelirroja solo conseguía enfurecer más a Harry.

– Nada… ¿puedes dejarnos solos? Tengo que hablar a solas con Malfoy.

– Harry, este tipo es peligroso, deberías haberme dicho que…

Una explosión morena se dejó ver.

– ¿DEBERÍA HABERTE DICHO QUÉ¿DESDE CUANDO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE LO QUE HAGO O DEJO DE HACER?

Ginny no respondió.

– Déjanos. Y ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien que Malfoy está aquí.

– Vamos Luna.

Ginny dejó la habitación junto a su amiga con un fuerte golpe.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquilo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer. A mi gusto el primer capítulo es un poco largo…por eso este lo mandé más cortito. Si opinan que estaba bien como el otro díganme La rapidez del segundo capítulo es más para que se enganchen xD

Manden cualquier cosa que se les pase por su cabecita cuando lo leen.

Saludos.


	3. Confianza

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco inconsciente en el patio de los Weasley. La boda de Fleur y Bill está cerca, y el chico dorado tendrá que cargar a "escondidas" con un rubio... ¿arrepentido? Parte después del 6 libro. Slash HD. Dejen Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a las personas que han leído mi Fic. Es mi primera vez xD y no cacho mucho de todo esto. Como dije antes, muchas gracias a Kradcitta por la ayuda. **

**Gracias también por los Reviews! De verdad dan ganas de seguir así. Espero que sigan dejándolos y comentando todo lo que quieran. Cualquier cosa mi MSN circula creo por mi perfil o algo así :P**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta que me hicieron, creo que si agregaré cosas que deberían mostrarse en el séptimo, como la casa de Harry y los Horcruxes…pero ahí vemos, depende de cómo avance esta cosa :P**

**Gracias por los ánimos, de veritas. **

Capítulo III: Confianza.

– No es de muy buena educación tratar así a tu novia.

– No es mi novia.

– ¿Ah no? – contestó el rubio arqueando una ceja. – pensé…

– Pensaste mal Malfoy…Además, no es algo en que debas meter las narices.

Harry suspiró apaciblemente y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Draco encogió las piernas.

Como era posible que estuviera allí, acostado en cama del chico dorado, clamando por ayuda, callando a las respuestas del moreno. Un Malfoy siempre tenía la última palabra.

Su sangre pura alcanzó su punto de ebullición, tenía que atacar por alguna parte para no sentirse tan miserable.

– Creo que tienes un leve problema con las mujeres Potter… – inquirió sentándose en la cama. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y no contesto. – Primero esa Ravenclaw y ahora esta Weasley…creo que…

– Creo que se acabó tu minuto de goce enano fanfarrón. Si tanto te interesa mi ayuda es mejor que cierres el pico y no te metas en mis cosas. ¿Entendido? Vas a aprender modales aunque tenga que darte de patadas.

– Si tú lo dices Potter – Draco siseó una risita.

Esto si era lo suyo. Aunque en el fondo la angustia no se iba. No era suficiente. ¿Qué lo era entonces? No lo sabía, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo encontrara.

El malherido muchacho vio como el león se apaciguaba un poco. Se paró, caminó hacia la puerta y le dijo:

– ¿Tienes hambre?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

– Vengo enseguida.

-------------------------------------------

Le gustaba como lucía la casa de su amiga. Era su primera vez allí, y sus brillantes ojos soñadores se paseaban de la cocina al patio, y del patio al despejado cielo.

– Granadas – dijo por lo bajo mirando un arbolito a lo lejos.

Le gustaban las frutas y los vegetales. Le recordaban a su madre.

Su memoria le mandaba pequeños fragmentos de información. Su madre en el huerto, ella corriendo descalza. Su pequeña cabellera rubia llena de hojitas secas que se adherían a su cráneo y le picaban la nuca. El olor a flores variadas y la sonrisa de su madre al verla acercarse.

Siempre recordaría cuando la levantaba en sus brazos y le lavaba los pies embarrados en la pileta de aquel patio trasero tan bien cuidado.

Su Patronus se concentraba en estas imágenes.

– ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? – le preguntó a Ginny, que se había desplomado en una silla cercana. Esta la miró como si fuera una de las preguntas más estúpidas que había escuchado en su vida.

– No lo sé...mamá no estará contenta…

– No pensarás delatar a Harry¿no?

– No lo sé – dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Se paró lentamente y salió al patio. – Luna…necesito estar sola un momento. Discúlpame…

La rubia no se dio ni por aludida y se puso a pasear por la cocina. Sus ojos brillaban y se habrá quedado mirando el extraño reloj que mostraba a los integrantes de la familia en peligro de muerte un par de minutos.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ahí, y como pocas veces en su vida sus ojos se secaron, y la última edición del Quisquilloso que la esperaba sobre la mesa, podría seguir haciéndolo.

Sintió pasos, se giró, y vio a Harry bajar las escaleras. Este se quedó quieto un segundo contemplándola.

– Hola Luna. Siento lo que pasó allá arriba.

– Sí, yo también. Creo que Ginny salió llorando. – El ojiverde no pudo reprimir una cara de culpa, pero al segundo agregó.

– Se lo buscó. No puede ser tan inmadura.

Fue como si la chica no hubiera escuchado nada. Sus ojos volvieron a acristalarse y comenzaron a seguir al muchacho, mientras este llenaba un plato con patatas y carne que encontró en una olla.

Al notarse observado se giró.

– Luna… ¿pasa algo?

– Sí.

– ¿Qué?

– Voy a ir contigo.

– Y… ¿Dónde si se puede saber?

– A donde vayas.

– Eeehhh…no te entiendo, podrías ser más específica.

– Digo que voy a pelear contigo contra los mortífagos y los demás seguidores de Tú-Sabes-Quién.

La muchacha pareció notar que el moreno iba a reír…después asumió que simplemente debió haber sido un Wracksput y decidió repetir lo dicho.

– Que pelearé contigo contra los seguidores de Tú-Sabes-Quien. Entre más seamos mejor¿no crees?

– Estás loca. – El moreno desvió la vista e iba a subir con una bandeja llena de comida y un vaso con jugo. – No puedes hacer algo así, te matarían.

– Harry, yo sé lo que hago. Además no creo que alguien sienta mucho el que me maten.

El muchacho paró en seco. Fue como si se le encogiera el estomago. Se giró.

– Esto no es un juego, no es el E.D. Tu no sa…

– Vamos Harry. Entre más seamos mejor¿no? Tú no puedes contra todos ellos. Mira, Neville viene en…

– ¿QUÉ¿¿QUE NEVILLE TAMBIÉN VIENE? – Se veía que no podía hacer mucho con la bandeja. Puso los ojos en blanco y dio un bufido – Tengo que subir. Hablaremos de esto luego, y ninguna palabra de esto a nadie. – dicho esto subió dando vuelta el jugo sobre las patatas con golpes fuertes y Luna pudo escucharlo maldecir cuando se sintió que chocaba con algo.

Sabía que tenía que ceder. Nadie podía ser tan obstinado, pensó.

----------------------

Harry pensó que la forma en que Draco estaba comiéndose lo que le llevó, era solo comparable a Ron después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Le causaba gracia ver al gran y todo poderoso Malfoy comiendo como un cerdito. Se veía tierno, como un bebe.

– ¿Qué miras? – le preguntaron el chico tras esos ojos plateados.

– Nada – dijo sonriendo Harry.

Draco se dio cuenta y paró de comer. Se puso levemente sonrosado.

– Sigue comiendo Malfoy. No seas ridículo.

El rubio siguió en lo suyo, pero con una calma forzada que se delataba cuando masticaba. El moreno volvió a reír, y el otro chico volvió a parar.

– ¿Ahora qué? – dijo entre risas Harry.

– Te diviertes¿no Potter?

– ¡Oh! cállate huroncito y sigue _"tragando"_. Soy una tumba, nadie sabrá que al principito Slytherin le chorreaba la salsa sobre el pecho.

Draco se miró el pecho desnudo preocupado y Harry estalló en una carcajada.

– ¡Maldito embustero! Ya verás cuando me pare de esta cama… - dijo el rubio con un bufido. Aunque no pudo contener una sonrisa después de la siguiente patata.

Harry se la estaba pasando bien de veras. Era raro. Después de todo…Draco seguía siendo la persona que arruinó a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, era divertido estar ahí y molestar a Malfoy. De veras se la pasaba bien.

Hermione simplemente había reemplazado a Lavander. A su gusto lo único que le faltaba era decirle a Ron _"Won Won"; _con Ginny ya no podía contar. Quería mantenerla lo más lejos posible y lo había logrado exitosamente. Últimamente se preguntaba si solamente era para protegerla; no había tenido contacto con Hagrid desde que salió del colegio, y Lupin estaba muy ocupado entre la Orden y Tonks para atender las inquietudes de un adolescente hormonalmente activo. En definitiva: se sentía muy solo.

Más tarde, mientras Harry arreglaba algunas cosas que tenía tiradas, sentía la mirada de su huésped en la espalda.

– Dentro de tres días habrá un matrimonio en esta casa. – Dijo el moreno siguiendo en lo suyo.

Draco arqueo una ceja.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? – y sin darle tiempo al moreno de contestar – Si quieres que sea tu pareja Potter, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Una cosa es que te deba la vida y otra muy distinta es que acceda a tus asquerosidades.

Harry rió.

– Quisieras Dragoncito.

De verdad se estaba transformando en un apuro cuidar de que nadie entrara a la habitación y descubriera al rubio. ¡Y eso que era solo el primer día! No estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Sus amigos eran una cosa, pero otra muy distinta era el resto del mundo. Seguramente ni siquiera linchar a Draco no les fuera suficiente, y él estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. Estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la situación. A cuidarlo y protegerlo…_ ¿protegerlo, _pensó Harry, _"Dios mío, estoy cuidando de Draco Malfoy… ¿qué sigue¿San Murgo?"_

Más tarde lo mandó a darse una ducha. Apestaba. Le prestó un pijama y lo acompañó cubierto de la capa invisible al baño. Draco ocupó la oportunidad para quejarse de la pobreza de los Weasley y de la conveniencia de tener baño para cada habitación. De todos modos, Harry le encontró la razón en lo provechoso que sería en este caso. Se maldijo por esto.

– Cállate Malfoy.

Comió como de costumbre con toda la familia. Ron y Hermione le lanzaban miradas incomodas; Ginny lo ignoró por completo; Luna jugaba con sus vegetales y parecía más atenta a la cara de Bill que a su comida.

Harry ya quería subir a su habitación.

La señora Weasley y Fleur estaban muy ocupadas con los detalles de la boda y armaron un alboroto considerable, así que astutamente, sin perder más tiempo, armó un emparedado un tanto grande y se despidió diciendo que tenía sueño.

– Te traje esto - le alzó a Draco el emparedado y se sentó en una silla mirando al rubio.

– Gracias.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido?

– Mucho mejor. Gra…

– Basta de Gracias.

Draco sonrió con la boca llena y el niño-que-vivió sintió una leve sacudida en su estómago. No podía ser que le agradara la imagen que tenía en frente…pero lo hacía.

El pelo del rubio caía a veces sobre sus ojos y éste hacía un movimiento con la cabeza para apartarlo. El pijama, pensó Harry, le sentaba bastante bien. Se veía menor, más infantil.

Harry se ruborizó levemente, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para que no se notara.

– ¿Qué pasa Potter?

– Na-nada Draco…

– ¿Draco? – el rubio levantaba una ceja, con un signo interrogante.

– Nada Malfoy – Harry hizo un leve hincapié en el apellido, el cual le dio un tono falso. Él mismo no cría que fuera su voz.

– Puedes llamarme Draco…_"Harry"_

Mucho mejor. No suena como si lo escupiera. Draco también lo notó.

Ahora era el otro el que se sonrojaba.

La mente de Harry se quedó en blanco por un momento, no supo que responder. Creyó escuchar el toque de sarcasmo draconiano en esas palabras, pero aún así le calentaron las orejas y pensó si no sería mejor salir corriendo.

Como buen Gryffindor, salió del apuro como pudo.

– Te-tengo tu varita.

– Ya lo había notado… ¿Me la devolverás? – inquirió con incredulidad Draco.

– A su debido tiempo, sí.

– Ya lo creía… – hizo una leve pausa y sin mirar a esos ojos verdes que de pronto hace un momento le parecieron verdaderas esmeraldas, dijo rápidamente: – Supongo que revisaste todo lo demás. ¿Dónde está?

– Allí – respondió Harry apuntando hacia una cómoda en la pared al fondo de la habitación, cerca de la ventana.

Draco se levantó de la cama y mientras caminaba hacía sus pertenencias, Harry notó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ello, que el pijama hacía resaltar las nalgas del Slytherin. Tragó saliva y reconsideró una estadía en San Murgo.

Le hubiera gustado darse de golpes como Dobby cuando hacía algo malo. Y para quitar la mirada donde la tenía, se levantó y caminó junto al otro muchacho.

La esbelta y alta figura del último Malfoy sobre la Tierra, tomó las pocas monedas sobre la mesa y jugó con ellas, con la mirada gacha. Una risita con desagrado se formó en sus labios.

– Quien diría que Draco Malfoy no tiene donde caer muerto.

– Si tienes Draco.

– No tengo dinero.

– No lo necesitas. No adonde iremos.

– ¿Al infierno?

– Muy gracioso. Vamos al Valle de Godric, el pueblo muggle donde vivían mis padres antes de morir.

– Espero que sea un viaje de placer.

– Tanto como nuestro último mes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cual Draco dejó de jugar con sus monedas, y Harry no quitaba la vista de las pálidas y finas manos del rubio. Este último escarbó entre los varios papeles y tomó cuidadosamente la cajita negra y pesada que el moreno había olvidado por completo.

La curiosidad volvió a dominarlo.

– No la he abierto – comentó.

– Querrás decir que no pudiste – lo corrigió dirigiéndole sus grises a los verdes del león. Este le sostuvo la mirada y no objetó.

– ¿Qué hay ahí?

Silencio.

– Algo – dio por toda respuesta Draco, dirigiéndose una vez más a la cama. Se sentó a lo indio sobre ella.

– ¿Me mostrarás ese _Algo_?

Silencio. Harry notó que su acompañante no quitaba la vista de la peculiar cajita.

– Sí… – respondió al cabo de un momento. – Pero necesito mi varita.

– Muy astuto Malfoy…

– Harry – lo interrumpió firmemente el otro chico mirándolo con seriedad y alzando la mano derecha, como si esperara recibir algo.

Sin más palabras, el moreno comprendió que ya no era el momento para discusiones: Confiaba o no. Suspiró, sacó la varita de Draco que había tenido guardada en los pantalones y se la entregó con la vista fija en esos ojos grises que le pareció susurraban _"gracias". _

Se sentó en frente del rubio y esperó, con la respiración agitada, ansioso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y FiN!

Si quieren saber que había en la cajita-ita, lean el siguiente capítulo XD y comenten.

AhHH! AnY! Tu sesión de chocolates y hombres semi desnudos va en mi casa cualquier noche, solo avísame ;)

De ahora en adelante creo me demoraré un poquito más en actualizar…comencé el segundo semestre y no tiene muy buena pinta. Mi horario es atroz. Siento que me perderé muchas clases de Literatura Española Medieval xP

Saludos. chauUU!


	4. Entablando Lazos

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco inconsciente en el patio de los Weasley. La boda de Fleur y Bill está cerca, y el chico dorado tendrá que cargar a "escondidas" con un rubio... ¿arrepentido? Parte después del 6 libro. Slash HD. Dejen Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por seguir leyendo y posteando. Creo que eso ha sido lo que me ha impulsado a terminar tan pronto el cuarto capítulo. xD

Respondiendo a **carol-lovegood**, sí, puse enano fanfarrón porque también me gusta pensar que Draco es más bajito que Harry P.

Y ahora si desbloqueé esta joda, para que deje review todo el mundo, incluyendo a los que no están inscritos. Sorry, yo no sabía, soy menso, lo admito.

Bueno, antes de dejarlos con la lectura, quería compartir algo que nos dijo un Prof. de Intr. a los Textos Literarios, que va algo como así:

_"Leer es un acto erótico, pervertido._

_Cuando leemos, estamos entrando en un mundo que no es nuestro, un mundo ajeno. Somos unos viles voyeristas, una manga de pervertidos que goza mirando algo que no nos pertenece y que nos produce inmenso placer."_

Soy un maldito voyerista¿y qué? xD ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Así que bueno… perviértanse leyendo el cuarto capítulo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo IV: Entablando Lazos

Draco miró atento la cajita y tomó con fuerza la varita.

En el momento en que la iba a sacudir, la puerta se abrió súbitamente y entró Ron, con una cara de los mil demonios.

El par de muchachos sobre la cama dio un gran salto y el rubio escondió rápidamente la cajita y la varita bajo las frazadas.

– Y ustedes dos… ¿en que están? – preguntó inquisitivamente el pelirrojo.

El hecho de no poder revelar lo que hacían, los ponía en una situación más comprometedora de la que los dos chicos hubieran querido. Harry, que era malo mintiendo, calló.

– Nada que te importe. – respondió cortante Draco. Ron hizo un gesto de asco con la nariz, como si la voz del rubio le produjera nauseas.

– Harry, quiero hablar contigo. – Le dijo el recién llegado, indicándole la puerta. El moreno acudió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry inspiró hondo y dejó que la vergüenza se escapara por sus poros.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Cómo que qué pasa? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios.

– Ron, yo… – no sabía como explicarle que había llegado a un acuerdo tácito con Malfoy de mantenerlo escondido y que no pensaba echarse atrás… ¿no pensaba echarse atrás? _¿Por qué? _– Draco se queda.

Su amigo ni parpadeó.

– Me esperaba algo así. Hermione ya me había advertido que…– Harry puso los ojos en blanco. _"Hermione dice…" "Hermione opina…"._

– Ron, no te preocupes. Sé que esta es tu casa…y lo siento. Siento tener que esconderlo acá. En "tu" habitación. Pero entiende que no tengo otra alternativa…y será solo hasta el matrimonio de tu hermano.

– ¿Y piensas mantenerlo escondido allí – dijo señalando la puerta – tres días más?

– No lo sé… - respondió Harry, ahora verdaderamente preocupado. No se había parado a pensar en ese punto.

– Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes.

– Gracias.

El moreno sonrió y sobó el antebrazo de su amigo en modo de agradecimiento. Éste se disponía a entrar.

– Pero ni pienses que voy a entablar relaciones con ese… A propósito¿desde cuándo que le dices "Draco"?

Harry se encogió de hombros y entró tras el pelirrojo, considerablemente más alto que él.

Una vez adentro, los chicos se pusieron sus pijamas. El rubio estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, tapado, pensativo.

El chico dorado se preguntó que estaría pensando, pero con Ron allí, no se atrevió a preguntar. De hecho, no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que estuvo listo para acostarse.

– Córrete – le dijo a Draco de pie junto a la cama.

El muchacho pareció como si fuera jalado a la realidad con un gancho.

– ¿Ah? – dijo en tono escéptico.

– Que te corras…Por si no te habías dado cuenta, hay dos camas, y somos tres. – al parecer el rubio no se había percatado de ello y miraba a su alrededor, como si fuera a materializar una tercera cama de la nada. – No tengo toda la noche. ¡Vamos, muévete!

Harry había estado pensando en ello mientras se ponía el pijama. Le resultaba bastante extraño tener que dormir con Draco Malfoy. Le resultaba bastante vergonzoso dormir con Draco Malfoy…le resultaban muchas cosas que no quería admitir, pero que el temblor en sus piernas delataba.

"_Que mierda piensas Harry…no puedes ser tan enfermo…"_

Al parecer sí lo era.

Una vez instalado al lado de Draco, se quedó mirando el techo. No quería mirar hacía el lado, pero sentía la respiración de alguien más cerca, de alguien que conocía muy bien, o creía hacerlo.

- ¿Tienes frió Pot...Harry? – preguntó en un susurró el rubio.

- No – respondió en el mismo tono el ojiverde, extrañado.

- Entonces¿por qué tiritas?

"_Seré imbécil…"_

- Duérmete Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era extraño…todo estaba muy oscuro. Sudaba. Su respiración era agitada. De pronto comenzó a correr.

Era un pasillo largísimo y angosto, muy oscuro. Sentía como crujían las paredes y del techo se desprendían pedacitos de cielo. Su angustia crecía a medida que avanzaba. _¿Cuánto falta¿Cuánto falta?_

De pronto se halló frente a una puerta de metal, oxidada. La abrió y escuchó fuertes gritos de una mujer.

Era un dolor inmenso. Un desgarro.

Las nubes eran negras y se movían a una velocidad increíble. Un viento levantaba la tierra con una fuerza asombrosa.

Sus entrañas se sobrecogieron de una forma estrepitosa y alarmante. _¡No¡No!_

Ante sí, tenía escombros de lo que podría haber sido una casa. La tierra escarbada, el cemento destrozado. Se veía sangre de vez en cuando, cuando unos rayos que cruzaban el cielo alumbraban su paso.

El muchacho sentía caer sudor por sus sienes, pero el temor le impedía mover las manos y quitárselo.

Caminó. El piso se movía, pero no le importó, siguió adelante tembloroso.

Más gritos.

_¿Dónde estás?_

De pronto sintió que unas cadenas invisibles le tomaran por los codos y apretaran contra su pecho, clavándose como cuchillos.

Los gritos de dolor provenían ahora de su boca.

Su capa se comenzó a rajar por navajas invisibles. La tierra se estremeció y los gritos de la mujer ahogaron los suyos.

La tierra seguía estremeciéndose…y resistirse era inútil.

Se comenzó a hundir rápidamente. Y mientras se hundía brotaba sangre por alrededor de sus piernas.

A lo lejos divisó una figura que se acercaba lentamente.

Era su madre.

Más pálida de lo usual. Erguida y con los brazos hacía su hijo. Tenía cadenas que unían sus tobillos, y al contrario de lo aterrador que resultaba el ambiente, su madre se mantenía bella y triste a lo lejos.

"_Mamá…mamá…"_

No podía ayudar a su madre, ni ella a él.

De pronto sintió un suave calor que lo tomaba por el pecho. _"Shhh… tranquilo… tranquilo… Ya pasó todo"._ Susurró una voz a su oído.

Su respiración se regularizaba. Cerró los ojos y sintió paz. Silencio. Las visiones se hacían confusas y opacas. No distinguía nada.

La angustia pasaba de a poco, y sus entrañas volvían a estar en paz. Permaneció así, con los ojos cerrados, con la calma que le provocaba ese murmullo tierno, y esa calidez que derretía su miedo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó temprano por los ronquidos de Ron, como solía hacerlo últimamente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró apoyado en el hombro de Draco, con su brazo cubriéndolo. Su pierna en una zona peligrosa.

"_Mierda…"_

Sin decir nada, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su compañero de cama, salió de esa comprometedora posición y se levantó de la cama.

Una vez de pie, miró al rubio dormir y le sintió unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo.

Tomó su toalla y ropa, y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

La mañana fue tranquila. Luna no lo había vuelto a molestar, aunque sentía su mirada por arriba del Quisquilloso; La Sra. Weasley no daba respiro tratando de tener todo perfecto para pasado mañana; como siempre al Sr. Weasley, Bill y Fleur, no les vio ni la sombra, y sus amigos pasaron la mañana en el patio. Harry no quería "molestarlos", aunque sabía que tendría que enfrentarlos. Si no, ellos se adelantarían.

Y así fue.

Después de llevarle el desayuno a su "huésped", bajó a la cocina por algo de beber, cuando Hermione entró y lo acorraló, a pesar del intento del moreno por salir lo más rápido posible.

– Harry…tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Ah sí¿De qué? – respondió inocentemente el ojiverde, sin mirarla, rellenando el vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano, que se dispuso a tomar.

– De eso que escondes allá arriba.

– "Eso" tiene nombre. – respondió secamente, poniendo el vaso vació sobre la mesa, con una fuerza innecesaria.

Hermione no vaciló.

– Harry, tienes que entender que Malfoy no es una persona segura. Concuerdo con Ron en que no deberías esconderlo. Ya viste lo que pasó en Hogwarts. Tenías razón. Andaba tras algo, y nosotros no te creímos. Y no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Pero ahora sabemos la verdad acerca de ese…de Malfoy. – la chica dio un suspiro y paró de hablar. Harry pensó que el nombre del rubio le provocaba la misma sensación que le provocaba nombrar a Voldemort unos años antes -. Podemos denunciarlo Harry, podemos…

– No. – La interrumpió el moreno. – Si antes tuve razón en que Draco andaba tras algo raro, ahora puede que también tenga razón en que está arrepentido. ¿No? Además, Dumbledore lo hubiera perdonado.

– Dumbledore está muerto.

– Lo sé, gracias.

Hubo en breve silencio. Harry jugaba con su vaso y no quitaba los ojos de su amiga. Hermione por otra parte tenía la cabeza gacha, pensativa.

– Bueno…lo intenté¿no? – resolvió la chica devolviéndole la mirada al ojiverde.

– Sí, lo hiciste.

– ¿Lo llevaremos con nosotros al Valle de Godric?

– Sí.

– Y…a Luna y Neville… ¿también?

– No lo sé. ¿Cómo sabes que…

– Hablé con ella.

– Ah… – la miró por un segundo y agregó: – ¿Tú qué opinas?

– Que entre más seamos, mejor.

– Pero corren peligro.

– No más que tú o yo Harry. Y no más que en sus casas. – Harry no respondió. Tras una breve pausa, la castaña volvió a hablar: - También hable con Ginny y…

– Me vale lo que hayas hablado con Ginny. – dicho esto, tomó la jarra y el vaso y se fue a su habitación, dejando a una Hermione ruborizada y con las palabras en la lengua.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¿Hasta cuando piensas mantenerme encerrado en esta habitación? – preguntó Draco un poco desesperado, paseándose por el cuarto, ya más compuesto. Su palidez era del tono habitual y su cabello seguía suelto. A Harry le agradaba más de ese modo.

Ya era tarde. Se habían pasado la mayor parte del día juntos. Harry prefería estar conversando y lanzándose constantes sarcasmos con el príncipe Slytherin, a estar solo, o acosado visualmente por Ginny, o a tener que lidiar con Luna o cualquiera.

Llevaba ropa que el moreno le había prestado. Los pantalones le quedaban un poco largos, y los pisaba con las zapatillas, así que al cabo de un rato, decidió doblarlos un poco.

– No sé Draco.

– Potter… - dijo mirándolo fijamente – te diviertes con esta situación¿no?

– ¿Potter¿Y qué situación?

– Lo siento, no me acostumbro…Harry. Y como que a ¿qué situación? Tenerme aquí encerrado, a tu merced. – respondió el chico, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Harry no pudo reprimir una risita.

– Pues me encanta, me fascina. De hecho, creo que ha sido algo que me ha quitado el sueño durante años Draco.

El rubio arqueo una ceja y no quitó la vista de los verdes de su compañero.

– Tus bromas pueden llegar a ser bastante retorcidas _"leoncito"._

Harry sintió esa leve molestia en las tripas, ya antes conocida, y un escalofrío recorrió su pescuezo. Estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso.

La espera por una respuesta del moreno se hizo eterna. Así que el rubio decidió retomar la conversación.

– ¿Estamos solos? – preguntó con un deje de malicia, como si estuviera proponiendo algo indebido.

– ¡Ah? – La exclamación salió sola de los labios del Gryffindor – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Draco abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

– Habrás de ser pervertido Potter, digo, Harry. Quiero decir, que si es que no hay alguien cerca que nos interrumpa, para poder mostrarte lo que tengo en la caja ahora, ya que anoche fuimos interrumpidos por tu amiguito el pobretón.

– Tanto como tú Draco, o quieres que te recuerde que eres un mantenido de los pobretones.

La risa del Slytherin paró en seco. Había dado en la llaga. Punto para Harry.

– Muy gracioso _Harry_ – No supo como, pero el rubio se las había ingeniado para que hasta al decir su nombre pareciera que estuviera escupiendo…o quizás…solo fuera paranoia suya.

Draco se movió sutilmente, serio, callado. Sacó la cajita debajo de la cama, la varita debajo de la almohada y se sentó en la primera. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al curioso león, que se acercó sigiloso y se sentó nuevamente como la noche anterior, al frente del rubio.

Era como si la cajita contuviera un regalo. Como si su cumpleaños y navidad se hubieran fusionado en uno y dejaran paso a una ansiedad tremenda por saber que había dentro.

La verdad es que siempre fue un poco curioso¿no?... _¿un poco?_

Agitó la varita y susurró algo que Harry no pudo escuchar. Golpeó con ella la cajita tres veces, y a la tercera sonó como si se abriera una olla a presión, y la cajita se abrió.

A parte del sonido, no pasó nada fuera de lo común según el moreno. Estaba del lado contrario, y no podía ver lo que mantenía tan atenta la vista del Slytherin.

– Bueno¿me lo vas a mostrar?

Draco pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

– Sí, sí. – respondió dando vuelta la cajita y mostrándole a Harry su contenido.

Ante él estaba una joya preciosa, de plata. Un collar. Era una cadena, que tenía una bolita de cristal con un líquido verde en el interior. La bolita estaba rodeada por finas serpientes de plata.

– Es hermoso.

– Era de mi madre. Mi padre se la dio como regalo de aniversario hace muchos años.

– Ahh… – Harry se sentía incómodo al hablar de la madre de Draco, pero creyó necesaria la pregunta. – Draco… ¿cómo…cómo murió tu madre?

El rubio se quedó mirando fijamente al moreno.

– Cuando me escapé de Hogwarts, fui a mi casa…mi madre estaba allí claro. Le conté lo sucedido…y…y…es lo último que recuerdo. O sea, me dijo que me calmara, me dio un té, y me dijo que lo mejor era que descansara. Cuando desperté estaba en un bosque, muy lejos de la mansión de mis padres. – El chico formó una pequeña sonrisa con sus finos labios – Mi teoría es que sabía lo que iba a pasar, y para salvarme, puso algo en el té que me hizo dormir, y me llevó lejos. Cuando volví…la mansión estaba en ruinas. El cuerpo de mi madre estaba en nuestro calabozo, en el subterráneo. La habían torturado mucho…había mucha sangre cubriéndola…y tenía muchas heridas…estaba encadenada… – paró para tragar saliva, sus palabras se volvían más graves y forzadas. – La lavé, y la enterré allí. En los escombros de la mansión. Encontré esto – dijo apuntando la alhaja – escarbando por allí…

– Lo siento Draco.

– Sí…yo también.

Harry creyó que la imagen de los padres locos de Neville habría de ser la imagen más tortuosa que podría ver en su vida. Pero ver a un Malfoy deshecho no tenía comparación.

Pensó en todas las vidas arruinadas, en todas las muertes y sufrimiento que había causado Voldemort, en Sirius…en Dumbledore… y la rabia se iba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo.

– Las pagará, tenlo por seguro.

– Lo sé – Draco le sonrió a Harry como si estuviera depositando toda su confianza en él. El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció y sintió ganas de correr nuevamente, cuando en eso, por la ventana, entraba elegante y velozmente Hedwig.

"_¡Nooo! Yo y mi puta suerte…"_

El chico-que-vivió se sintió un imbécil al haber pensado que Hedwig iba a llegar antes que Draco despertara. Pero allí estaba, en gloria y majestad, su hermosa lechuza albina, con una pequeña nota y un frasquito con una poción en sus patas.

El ave se posó sobre la cama y estiró la pata a Harry, con un leve graznido.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el rubio.

– Mi lechuza idiota.

– No, quiero decir "eso" – corrigió Malfoy, ignorando el insulto y apuntando el frasquito.

"_Auch…"_

– Nada. – Respondió velozmente el moreno, arrancándole la poción a su mascota, haciéndole daño. Ésta respondió con un picotazo - ¡Ay!

La mirada inquisitiva de Draco puso más y más nervioso a Harry. Sus ojos eran asesinos, y sus labios fruncidos dejaban en claro que sospechaba algo raro en todo esto.

– ¿Me dejas verla?

– ¡No! – gritó Harry apretando la botella, mientras con la otra mano quitaba el pequeño pergamino. – Quiero decir, no es necesario Draco, es solo…solo algo que me ha mandado amablemente el profesor Slughorn.

Al parecer la estaba cagando más, y el rubio parecía más interesado que antes.

"_Estúpido…estúpido…"_

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue tan rápido y sin previo aviso, que _"El Elegido"_ sintió que el ruido que hacían sus latidos se escuchaba a kilómetros.

El Slytherin en un último y desesperado intento por obtener la pequeña botella, se lanzó sobre el moreno empujándolo hacia atrás, botándolo sobre la cama. Hedwig alcanzó a volar soltando unas cuantas plumas y un grito de enfado, para posarse sobre el closet en su jaula abierta. El rubio estaba ahora sobre un agitado y ruborizado moreno. Sus narices estaban a centímetros. Harry podía sentir la respiración agitada y enfadada de Draco sobre su boca…

La astuta serpiente tomó ambas muñecas del león, y con fuerza le quitó el frasco que tenía en el puño.

La verdad era que las hormonas de Harry no soportarían por mucho más tiempo esa posición…y se rindió ante el Slytherin.

Draco se enderezó triunfante. También un poco ruborizado, pero la felicidad que sentía al haber ganado, no le dio tiempo para reparar en pudores. Su vista fue de la botella a Harry, y de vuelta.

– Veritaserum… – susurró Malfoy.

El chico-que-vivió no se atrevió a responder.

– Está bien. Una jugada inteligente Harry…aunque lenta. Inútil en mi caso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Sé Oclumancia…y algo de Legeremancia.

– Ah… – Harry parecía desilusionado de sí mismo, pero no sorprendido ante esta revelación. – Yo nunca pude cerrar mi mente…

– Eso es porque eres un sentimental Harry. Tus emociones te dominan.

– Lo sé…

– Bueno…– Draco se paró y caminó hacia la cómoda. – Creo que ya no necesitarás esto…a menos que quieras que te diga una sarta de mierda.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras los ojos grises del rubio brillaban ante los planes que tenía en mente con la pequeña poción que guardaba en un cajón de la cómoda.

– ¿Harry? – inquirió inocentemente la serpiente mientras se acomodaba en la cama, y el moreno se disponía a ponerse el pijama.

– Dime Draco.

– ¿Mañana podrías almorzar conmigo?

Harry lo miró con inmensa incredulidad y curiosidad

– Y eso… ¿por?

–No me gustacomer solo.

– Mmm…haré lo posible.

– Gracias. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa, mientras se corría para hacerle espacio a Harry. Sabía perfectamente que ese "haré lo posible" era una afirmación rotunda.

Quería información, y sabía que Harry no se la daría así como así.

Las serpientes, al igual que los leones, también son muy curiosas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Fin!**

Ha quedado un poquitín largo porque tiene como mucho diálogo…pero bueno. Si está muy largo lo cortamos y ya. )

Dejen sus comentarios y como dije antes, todo lo que se les pase por la cabecita. En una de esas me convencen de dejar de lado un rato la maldita literatura medieval y seguir con el fic. xD

Por otro lado, para que esto sea más interactivo (y no por querer librarme de la tarea de autor), den posibilidades de preguntas que le haría Draco a Harry, o Harry a Draco, con el Veritaserum. Aún pienso en quién se la debería tomar (que Draco sepa Oclumancia, no quiere decir que no pueda caer en su juego)… ¿Oki? Así es más entretenido. Obviamente yo ya tengo unas cuantas…pero pueden ser reemplazadas o modificadas según lo que opinen ustedes. ;)

Otra vez muchas gracias por leer¡¡manga de pervertidos! Jajaja.

Saludos.

TiaN!


	5. Unas cuantas verdades, una boda y

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco inconsciente en el patio de los Weasley. La boda de Fleur y Bill está cerca, y el chico dorado tendrá que cargar a "escondidas" con un rubio... ¿arrepentido? Parte después del 6 libro. Slash HD. Dejen Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, no daré mucha lata. Solo le daré las gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews (asumo que son mujeres por los nicks, pero si hay algún hombre que me lo haga saber para azotarme y pedirle perdón), y a pedido les doy entrega de este "manifiesto enorme", de una semana ardua de trabajo.

Espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena…sino, ya puedo pensar en retirarme '(

Saludos y sigan dejando reviews! Si les da mucha lata, prometo no hacerlos así de largos en un futuro, así que soporten este único "long play", capricho del autor, que he terminado de amanecida para ustedes

¡A leer!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo V: Unas cuantas verdades, una boda y un escape.

Harry volvió a dormir mal esa noche. Despertó un par de veces para ir al baño, y aprovechó la ocasión para pasear un rato y respirar un poco de aire.

Cuando volvió, se encontró nuevamente con un Draco Malfoy sumergido en pesadillas, en su subconsciente asesino.

"_Ay…no de nuevo…"_

El moreno apartó las cobijas y se acostó al lado de Draco, lo abrazó y susurró en su oído palabras tiernas, quizás perturbadoras en otra situación que no fuera esta, pensó Harry.

El destrozado príncipe Slytherin bajó un poco las revoluciones de su respiración, volvió a murmurar algo parecido a "_mamá…" _y se fue calmando poco a poco, mientras el ojiverde presionaba un poco su abrazo y apoyaba con un suspiro la frente sobre el hombro de Draco.

Aún no se acostumbraba a dormir con él. Por suerte sería solo una noche más. No era que le molestaba, pero sin saber por qué, aquello le ponía extremadamente nervioso, pero solo mientras tenía al rubio despierto. No era que ahora se encontrara tranquilo, pero por lo menos no tiritaba, ni le sudaban las manos, ni tenía que rogar a sus hormonas que se quedaran tranquilas, y así, seguir convenciéndose de que aquello solo le ponía nervioso dentro del rango de la normalidad.

De pronto tuvo que despabilarse, porque el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba moviéndose, quedando de frente a Harry, y en una de sus oníricas sacudidas, abrazó al moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí. Este echó la cabeza para atrás, y no sacó su brazo del cuerpo dormido del rubio. Solo se quedó ahí, mirándolo, escuchando, sintiendo su respiración, viendo como el pelo le caía sobre los ojos cerrados. Se lo apartó con su mano. El rubio ni se inmutó.

"_Harry…estás enfermo…que mierda estás pensando…"_

La piel se le puso de gallina y quiso soltarlo, darse vuelta, desviar la mirada. Pero no pudo.

Se acercó un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Temía que el fuerte sonido de sus latidos despertara al rubio.

Ron dormía en la cama del lado. Temía que no durmiera y viera todo con la luz que le daba la luna.

Era una locura. Era insano. Era una ridiculez.

No importaba.

Siguió acercándose y cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de su acompañante sobre los labios.

Su respiración era agitada. Estaba nervioso.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y ahora tenía esos grises ojos cerrados frente a los suyos, a solo un par de centímetros. Su estómago se encogía.

"_No, no, no…"_

Suspiró entrecortadamente mientras sacaba cuidadosamente el brazo del Malfoy que cubría su cuerpo. Se dio la media vuelta, se tapó con fuerza y cerró los ojos con una fuerza dolorosa.

Al cabo de un instante, sintió nuevamente como el rubio volvía a abrazarlo, ahora por la espalda.

Trató en vano de conciliar en sueño, de no pensar, de perderse.

Por primera vez no podía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo había pasado bastante bien estos días en casa de los Weasley.

Había estado practicando maleficios con Ginny en el patio trasero la mayor parte del tiempo.

Le encantaba la hora de las comidas, ya que la mesa siempre estaba llena de gente, y se reía mucho con las bromas de los gemelos y de Ron.

Se sentía feliz.

Aunque no había podido hablar mucho con Harry, y faltaba un día para la boda…y por lo que le había dicho Hermione, partirían luego de esta. Tenía que apurarse, era hoy o nunca. El problema era que al parecer Harry no salía mucho de su cuarto, y Ginny se ponía de mal humor cuando se lo nombraba, así que de verlo, ni hablar.

Faltaba poco para la hora de almuerzo y el día no tenía muy buen aspecto. Lastima, pensó Luna.

Recordó que Neville llegaba mañana con su abuela, para el matrimonio, según la última carta que había recibido de su parte.

Estaba leyendo un artículo del Quisquilloso, sentada en el patio, que hablaba sobre las cámaras secretas del Ministerio, ocupadas para experimentos de "alta riesgo".

Ginny había ido a buscar algo de comer.

En eso ve que una sombra le tapa su entretenida lectura. Se gira y ve a Harry parado, mirándola con una cara más apacible que la última vez que conversaron.

– Hola Harry¿cómo amaneciste?

– Bien Luna, gracias. ¿Y tú?

– De maravilla. Han sido todos muy amables en invitarme a pasar unos días acá.

– Sí…ya lo creo. Los Weasley son muy hospitalarios. – Tras una breve pausa, en la que Luna se veía dispuesta a regresar a su revista, el moreno agregó: – Siento haber sido tan imbécil la última vez.

– Lo fuiste. Pero no importa Harry, te entiendo. – Luna abría la revista y parecía que estuviera leyendo, aunque tenía toda su atención en Harry – Entonces… ¿partimos mañana?

– Sí. Partimos mañana.

– Me parece bien. Le escribiré a mi padre antes de partir.

– ¿El está de acuerdo?

– Sí. Me apoya. Dijo que mi madre hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Harry sonrió.

Luna vio a Ginny acercarse a lo lejos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como ayer, Harry y Ron había despertado antes que él.

Otra vez solo en el cuarto.

"_Bien"_

Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó su varita y se dirigió al cajón de la cómoda. Tomó la botellita, la abrió, y tras un pequeño hechizo, guardó un poquito de la poción dentro de la varita. Volvió a cerrarla y guardarla intacta donde la encontró.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta lo tarde que era. Claramente se había perdido el desayuno. Pero en un lado de la misma cómoda se percato que había un vaso de leche y al lado un emparedado, con una pequeña nota que decía: _"Disfrútalo, holgazán"_

Draco arqueó una ceja. _"Qué amable"_

Tomó el bocadillo y le dio un elegante mordisco, procurando no manchar su boca con los aderezos.

Se apoyó contra el costado de la ventana, y sus grises se posaron sobre tres personas en el patio. La rubia se iba a un ritmo un poco apresurado hacía la casa, y vio como los otros dos, Harry y Ginny, se enfrascaban en una conversación cada vez más… acalorada.

Aquello le producía una satisfacción enorme. Por algún extraño motivo, ver como Harry le gritaba a aquella mujercita, le producía un placer enorme.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Después de todo, era un Malfoy.

Aquellos dos días en casa de los Weasley habían sido… "extraños", por decir lo menos. Él sabía que podía entablar una conversación normal con el niño-que-vivió, pero nunca lo había intentado hasta ahora. Todos estos años, envuelto en una máscara de odio, no habían sido más que inseguridad y envidia. Potter el niño-que-vivió; Potter el niño dorado; Potter el "elegido".

Potter podía irse muy al demonio.

Aunque las cosas estaban cambiando…

Costaba tragarse el orgullo Malfoy y estar ahí donde estaba. Pero aunque le costara creérselo a sí mismo, aunque fuera por una vez en la vida, quería hacer las cosas bien, y si eso significaba… "esto", estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. Después de todo, pensó Draco, se cosecha lo que se siembra… ¿no?

Siguió mirando divertido el espectáculo que tenía por la ventana. Ginny estaba de espaldas y a Harry lo podía ver de frente…su ceño fruncido, su pelo negro azabache al viento… A pesar de la distancia y sus gafas, podía ver sus ojos verde esmeralda, diminutos, expresivos, perdidos en el espacio.

Su sándwich aún no acababa.

Sus pensamientos divagaron un poco, y se preguntó que hubiera pasado si aquel chico que acaparaba su vista hubiera aceptado su amistad casi siete años atrás…

Su estúpida e infantil manía de ser negro si Harry era blanco, de ser hostilidad si Harry era simpatía, de ser frenesí si Harry era calma, de buscar ser su antítesis en todo sentido…_ ¿por qué? _Todo eso, sumado al ridículo estigma Malfoy de ser el mejor, podía pasárselo por el culo en estos momentos. Solo quería estar tranquilo, sacarse esa sensación a mierda que sentía en su cuerpo.

Se había sentido raramente cómodo en la compañía de este tan personaje que era Potter. Era como si fueran… "amigos".

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por el volumen alarmante de la pelea sostenida allá afuera. Se terminó su pan y se bebió rápidamente la leche. Se quedó mirando la nota del moreno unos segundos…la tomó, la dobló cuidadosamente en cuatro, y la guardó en los jeans cortesía del niño-que-vivió. Ya era una molestia tener que usar ropa prestada (incluyendo la interior) y más lo era, que esta le quedara grande.

Estaba aburridísimo dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación. Quería que Harry terminara su estúpida pelea con la pelirroja esa y volviera al cuarto con él…¿quería que Potter viniera con él?

Draco paró en seco ante este pensamiento, frunció los labios, cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza por la nariz.

_"Qué tal si…"_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió repentinamente. El rubio abrió los ojos asustado. Estaba perdido.

Bueno, quizás no tanto.

Una chica castaña con el pelo enmarañado acababa de entrar.

– Hola Malfoy

– Hola Granger.

Draco tomó asiento tranquilamente sobre la cama aún deshecha y contempló a la muchacha que lo escrutaba insidiosamente con la mirada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No era que no soportara a Ginny. No era que la odiara. Ni siquiera le caía mal. Pero al parecer ese era el problema…no le caía.

No estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación con una mujer que lo único que hacía era estar a la ofensiva, gritarle, criticarlo y hacerle escenitas de "celos".

Celosa de Malfoy…que… estupidez…

Se fue a preparar la bandeja del almuerzo, para comer con Draco. Tenía que ser antes que la Sra. Weasley llamara a todo el mundo a comer. Aunque mirando el reloj, ya estaba más de veinte minutos atrasada.

Fleur se había tomado el día libre para afinar lo último de la boda; mañana llegaría su familia, por no hablar de los múltiples invitados por ambas partes. Ella y la Sra. Weasley andaban como locas por la casa. La ceremonia se llevaría acabo en el patio trasero. Era muy amplio, y en un par de horas más vendría gente a prepararlo para el evento. Todos estaban de muy buen humor, pareciera que nadie iba a dejar que Voldemort arruinara un momento tan especial para la familia.

Molesto y alterado, botó un poco de lechuga al suelo, y el pobre trozo de pollo recibió una que otra cuchillada con una energía escandalosa.

Había resuelto que ya no podía mantener al rubio encerrado en secreto. La primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza en esos momentos, y la más cercana, era el Sr. Weasley. Así que estaba decidido a abordarlo en la cena.

Jugo…ensalada…carne…

Revisó bien los platos y sacó un par de servilletas de la mesa.

Listo.

Subió como pudo, aún maldiciendo a cierta pelirroja, y cuando llegó al pasillo, vio como salía de su habitación su mejor amiga. Hermione paró en seco al ver a Harry acercándose a la habitación. Al parecer no pretendía ser encontrada en esas.

– Mione… ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto?

– Na–nada. – Ante el silencio y la inquisitiva mirada del moreno, decidió responder – Bueno, sí, estaba hablando con Malfoy. Tenía que hacerlo, lo siento. No te molestarás por eso¿no?

– No, claro que no Hermione… – respondió ablandando la mirada – Es solo que de pronto me pareció que hubieras preferido…ocultármelo.

– Harry… – Hermione hablaba cuidadosamente, tanteando el terreno. No quería hacerlo enojar. – ¿no crees que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Malfoy? – ante un intento del ojiverde de responderle, agregó rápidamente – No es mi intención criticar tus decisiones Harry, es solo que es Malfoy, y ha sido tu enemigo durante seis años. No es una persona en la que se pueda confiar. Tú mismo viste lo que pasó el año pasado, lo que hizo. Lamento no haberte creído, era difícil, nunca me imaginé algo así. Solo…solo me preocupo por ti. Tengo miedo de que esa sabandija quiera manipularte. Y es por eso que me preocupa que pases tanto tiempo con él.

– Gracias Mione…no te preocupes. Además…yo tengo mis métodos. – respondió el moreno mientras pasaba a su amiga. Esta le abrió la puerta para que no botara la bandeja.

– ¿Y vas a almorzar aquí?

– Sí…tú le inventas algo a la Sra. Weasley¿vale?

– Pero Harry…no… – Tras esto el moreno le dirigió una linda sonrisa, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y le cerró la puerta sin escuchar lo siguiente. Se dio la vuelta y vio que la orgullosa serpiente tenía hecha la cama y lista una mesa que generalmente estaba contra la pared. Harry hizo un gesto con la boca y levantó las cejas.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿La cama la hizo Hermione?

– No, yo.

– Ahh…

– ¿Qué?

– Nada. Pensé que no tenías idea como.

– Pues para tu información, sé hacer muchas cosas de las que tú no tienes idea.

Harry calló y volvió a hacer ese gesto con la boca. La verdad era que no quería indagar en "las cosas que Draco podía hacer y que él ignoraba". Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue a buscar una silla que estaba escondida atrás de la puerta, cerca del armario.

Volvió, la acomodó, y se sentó en frente de esos ojos grises, inexpresivos… _¿fríos?_

– Tu amiguita ¿es siempre tan…

– ¿Simpática¿Lista¿Astuta?

– Hostil era la palabra.

– Nunca tanto como tú.

– La verdad no sé… - respondió el rubio en tono pensativo - era muy buena.

– Draco… ¿quieres comer y callarte?

– A tus órdenes.

El Slytherin puso elegantemente la servilleta en sus piernas y tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor. Harry lo miraba divertido.

– ¿Qué¿No querías que comiera? – preguntó el rubio partiendo la carne.

– Yo no he dicho nada Draco – respondió el ojiverde partiendo la suya. Tragó un gran pedazo de ella junto con el puré y bebió jugo.

Luego de unos momentos no pudo contenerse.

– Comes como una nenita Draco. Una nenita elegante y pretenciosa.

– Se llaman modales _Harry_ – Dijo otra vez como si estuviera escupiendo – Tú como un completo cerdo.

– Gracias.

– Oye…

– Mmm – fue la respuesta del moreno, atragantado con la comida.

– ¿Me odias?

Harry no pudo evitar la risita.

– Si te odiara, ciertamente no estaría comiendo contigo. No seas estúpido. – Harry calló unos momentos pensativamente y agregó: – ¿y tú?

– ¿Yo? No…no.

– ¿Entonces por qué siempre fuiste tan… hijo de puta?

– Te tenía envidia¿no era obvio? No podía soportar toda esa parafernalia Harry Potter, no podía soportar que fueras mejor que yo.

– Sí…como si yo me lo buscara. Además, solo soy mejor que tú en Quidditch.

– Puede ser. Aun así no lo soportaba.

– Eres tan infantil. – al no obtener respuesta y seguir pasando el tiempo, agregó: - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Qué?

– Lo del año pasado. ¿Por qué?

– Al principio pensé que era lo que yo quería, seguir los pasos de mi padre. Con el tiempo, vi todo lo que hacía…lo que hacían. Ciertamente yo no quería ser parte de eso…pero me llamó…yo sabía que estaba en juego la vida de mi madre y de mi padre, por no decir la mía. Me aterré, no encontré otra solución. Pero no hablemos de esas cosas…dime¿por qué peleaban la pelirroja y tú?

– Ah… – el moreno hacía todo para no sonrojarse, pero era inútil – nada. Estaba molesta.

– ¿por qué?

Harry no quería responder.

– Porque dice que paso mucho tiempo contigo.

– ¿Está…– Draco arqueaba una ceja –…celosa?

– Sí.

– Tú y ella ya no son novios¿no?

– No…

– ¿Ha sido tu única novia?

– Sí…

– ¿La amas?

– No sé…no lo creo…

– Ya veo…

– ¿Por qué me interrogas? No le veo la gracia.

– Bueno, solo quiero saber más de ti.

– ¿Y tú¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

– Ninguna.

– ¿Y Pansy?

– No.

– ¿Pero yo creía que—

– No.

– Siempre creí que tu vida amorosa era amplia.

– ¿Por qué creías tal cosa?

– No sé, eres guapo. – las orejas del moreno estaban visiblemente coloradas. Le hubiera gustado no haber dicho eso.

– ¿Me encuentras atractivo?

– Sí…

– Vaya – dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja. Separó la vista del ojiverde, pensando que era lo más prudente, antes que éste se pusiera color tomate – Tú tampoco eres feo Harry – dijo al final.

– ¿Y alguna vez lo hicieron?

– No. – Draco paró el tenedor que iba a su boca al pronunciar esa respuesta. Su pálida tez adquiría color como pocas veces. – ¿Y tú… con la Weasley?

– Tampoco.

Hubo un breve silencio. Los dos parecían enojados consigo mismos. Harry cortaba la carne cada vez con más fuerza. Se había dicho estúpido muchas veces en tan pocos días.

– O sea que Harry Potter es virgen. – preguntó el rubio.

– Sí. Y quisieras dejar de preguntar estupideces Malfoy.

– Está bien…no te alteres. Te recuerdo que tú empezaste.

– Draco… ¿tú de verdad estás dispuesto a ayudarme en esto? Quiero decir, en la batalla contra Voldemort.

– Por supuesto. El muy hijo de puta mató a mi madre y como te dije, quizás ya a mi padre. Además me busca para matarme a mí también. No creerás que he venido de espía¿o sí?

– No sé, dímelo tú.

Tras un breve silencio, en que ambos pares de ojos de escrutaban mutuamente, el rubio concluyó.

– No.

Tras otro breve silencio, Draco preguntó:

– Harry…tú sabes lo que decía la profecía¿no?

– Sí.

– Y… ¿Qué decía?

– Que Voldemort me ha señalado como su igual – dijo apuntándose la cicatriz – y que por ello soy la única persona con poder para derrotarlo…y…que no podemos vivir juntos en la Tierra. Uno terminará matando al otro eventualmente.

– Ya veo… – dijo el rubio, y sus ojos grises parecían triunfantes.

– Y…pusiste Veritaserum en mi jugo¿no?

– Sí. Y tú en mi carne.

– Sí. – Harry hizo caso omiso a su respuesta y se paró de la silla mientras seguía despotricando - Eres un imbécil Draco. Un hijo de puta de magnitudes increíbles.

– Yo no fui el único que engañó al otro. – respondió el rubio sin perder los estribos. – ¿Puedes calmarte?

– ¡NO!

– Dios mío…que genio.

– Contigo no sirve nada¿cierto, sigues siendo el mismo tarado engreído y manipulador de siempre.

– Hay cosas que nunca cambian Potter.

Harry respiró hondo y miró al cielo, pidiendo paciencia y calma a todos los dioses.

Se volvió a sentar.

Los platos estaban casi vacíos. Sin decir nada, tomó la bandeja por ambos costados. Se disponía a pararse cuando unas manos blancas y no tan frías, lo tomaban por las muñecas. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la de la izquierda. El pelo revoltoso sobre ellos impedía que el rubio los viera, por suerte…

Aquellas manos lo incitaban a volver a la silla, y sin saber por qué, no podía negarse a tal invitación.

– Lo siento. – Dijo al fin Malfoy – A veces mí mente es un poco traviesa…

– Enferma diría yo.

– No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo. Además, Harry, no me separaré de ti en lo que creo un buen tiempo. Lo suficiente para que esa profecía ya no le importe a nadie…si sabes a lo que me refiero.

– Aún así, tengo que ir a dejar la bandeja.

– Quédate.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó el moreno en tono escéptico.

– Para conversar.

– ¿Y de qué Malfoy?

– De nosotros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde transcurría tranquila. Los preparativos para la boda estaban más que preparados. El patio estaba listo, los trajes estaban listos, la comida estaba lista. Los invitados llegarían mañana temprano. La ceremonia se realizaría en la tarde y luego venía la fiesta.

Harry se había mantenido al margen de todo esto. Estuvo conversando toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena con cierto rubio que acaparaba su atención.

Un poco antes de la cena habló con Hermione y le contó lo sucedido. El "te lo dije" en la mirada de su amiga no lo ayudó mucho, pero terminaron por llegar a un acuerdo: La castaña no le lanzaba un hechizo para borrarle la memoria, pero Harry trataría de no entablar muchas conversaciones con él, mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Otra cosa: Ron no podía enterarse de eso.

Estuvo en la cena con la familia, y lo disfrutó bastante. Trató de no pensar en que era la última…

Tenía todo listo de antemano. Había sacado dinero de su cuenta en Gringotts, pero como el dinero de magos no le servía de nada en el mundo muggle, había acudido a la sección de conversión de monedas del banco. Su ropa ya estaba empacada, y ciertamente la de sus amigos también. Poca, no necesitaban mucho, y si lo hacían, irían solucionando ese pequeño percance en el camino.

Habían practicado hechizos lo suficiente este verano. Todos.

Durante la cena, el niño-que-vivió, procuró sentarse al lado del padre de Ron, y cuando esta hubo concluido, lo abordó.

– Sr. Weasley…

– ¿Sí Harry?

– ¿Podría Hablar con usted?

– Claro, claro. – respondió el Sr. Weasley limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y mirando al chico. Ante su silencio comprendió que no quería hacer pública esa charla – ¡Oh! Claro Harry. Ven – dijo tomando del brazo al moreno, apartándolo un poco del resto.

– Verá Sr. Weasley… – a Harry le estaba costando trabajo por donde empezar. Así que decidió remontarse hace dos días atrás, cuando encontró a Malfoy en el patio inconsciente, sin omitir detalle alguno…bueno, casi.

Al finalizar, el Sr. Weasley no parecía enojado, la verdad, parecía comprender muy bien la situación, tal como pensó que lo haría.

– Bueno…tú ya eres mayor de edad Harry. No puedo impedirte nada. Cuentas con mi total apoyo.

– Gracias Sr. Weasley.

Antes de subir a su cuarto, tuvo una pequeña charla con Hermione, Luna y Ron. Quedaron de acuerdo en todo lo referente al día siguiente. Ginny sabía que partían, pero no sabía cuando. Harry le había dejado una nota con la señora Weasley.

Después de esto, Luna se fue con Ginny. Ron con Hermione se quedaron con la familia. Al igual que Harry, no querían desperdiciar el tiempo con sus seres queridos.

El ojiverde subió nuevamente con Malfoy. Este ya había comido. Lo encontró recostado sobre la cama, con sus grises ojos fijos en algún lugar, al parecer en el techo…al parecer no.

Se recostó a su lado sin decir nada. Trató de encontrar el punto de Draco, pero no pudo…

– Mañana me gustaría asistir a la boda.

– ¿Ah? Creo que he hecho mal en mantenerte tanto tiempo encerrado…

– Muy gracioso Harry. Necesito caminar, salir. Ya no lo soporto. Además, esas estupideces siempre son eternas, y no pienso quedarme solo y encerrado hasta el anochecer.

– Haz lo que quieras Draco…pero bajo la capa.

– Como tú ordenes.

Harry sentía que el rubio quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Creyó entrever como su boca se abrió un par de veces para modular pensamientos inexpresables.

Él sentía lo mismo.

Ya no era un ser sin sentimientos, ya no era Malfoy, ya no era su enemigo…pero entonces… ¿qué era? Y qué eran esos malditos silencios incómodos, y esos escalofríos, y la sensación de tensión, la necesidad de hablarle.

Al principio era porque le entretenía. Así se sentía menos solo.

Ahora creía disfrutarlo.

_"Ni lo pienses Potter…ni lo pienses…"_

– Nunca has mencionado mis pesadillas… - dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos.

_"…estoy jodido…"_

– No—no lo creí…necesario.

– Sabes Harry, últimamente he hecho cosas que nunca pensé que podría hacer. Y la verdad es que aunque no lo creas, me cuestan. Esto no es fácil para mí.

– Para mí tampoco…

- Pero es distinto…yo nunca había dependido de nadie. Nadie. No estoy acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, y a dar las gracias, por eso es que lo hago torpe y repetitivamente. No va en mí…simplemente…no me criaron así.

– Lo sé Draco. – Harry tragó saliva dificultosamente. Se lo atribuyó a su posición horizontal.

– Deja de ser tan complaciente – El antaño príncipe Slytherin abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto de desagrado con la nariz.

Potter, sencillamente, calló.

– Lo que quiero decir es que… – Draco Malfoy, el petulante sangre pura, respiró fuerte y lentamente, y tiró todo su orgullo por las fosas nasales, en una dolorosa exhalación. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y con una mano nerviosa, sudorosa, tomó la de su compañero.

El cerebro de Harry no procesaba bien. De hecho, no procesaba. Todo fue muy repentino, muy inesperado. A penas alcanzó a sentir un pequeño vacío en donde generalmente estaba su estómago.

– De nada Draco – respondió apretando la tibia mano que sostenía la suya, sin girar la cabeza. Aún así, podía ver que el rubio seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Aquella noche Malfoy no tuvo pesadillas, pero Potter permaneció despierto, solo, por si las tenía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, todos se pusieron sus túnicas de gala.

La boda daba comienzo a las cuatro. Eran las doce y ya comenzaban a llegar los invitados. Los primeros fueron la familia de la novia.

Estaban todos reunidos en el patio. Malfoy, con la capa invisible, permanecía atrás de Harry y delante de Ron y Hermione, que lo protegían contra posibles choques inoportunos.

Fleur se veía radiante, con un vestido de novia precioso. La hermana menor de esta, Gabrielle, al llegar, se saltó olímpicamente a la familia del novio y fue directamente hacia Harry.

– ¡Hola "Hagui"! – dijo abalanzándose sobre el moreno y dándole un beso en cada mejilla. – Estaba ansiosa "pog vegte".

Por algún motivo, Harry se sintió especialmente incómodo con aquel gesto tan efusivo por parte de la chica rubia, que por cierto, ya había crecido bastante.

– Ho—Hola Gabrielle. – respondió aturdido.

Terminaron de llegar todos a eso de las dos.

Había mucha gente. Muchos rostros conocidos. Harry se sintió bastante alegre de ver a la profesora McGonnagal, Lupín, Tonks, Ojo-loco Moody, y muchos más.

Al instante en que vio llegar a Neville con su abuela, se lo llevó lejos de una forma poco educada y lo puso al tanto lo más rápido que pudo sobre como se irían luego de la boda. El muchacho que ya no estaba tan regordete como antes y había crecido considerablemente, parecía poner una atención pocas veces conocida en él.

Luego, volvió con los otros y se quedó charlando con ellos, mientras que el aburrido chico invisible se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí.

El chico dorado se percató que el ojo mágico del viejo auror se había posado justo sobre sus hombres, donde estaba Draco. Había olvidado ese detalle…

– Profesor Moody, yo—

– No hace falta Potter. Hablé con Arthur hace unos momentos.

– Yo…gracias.

Todos aprovecharon los últimos momentos que tenían con sus seres queridos. El moreno olvidó todo, y se sumergió en algo que creía no poder volver a disfrutar: sus amigos.

Hermione y Ron lucían felices. Eran los tres nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo de una muda separación.

Luna se veía despistada, miraba a todo el mundo con sus grandes y cristalinos ojos. Hablaba de allá por acá, hasta que al final se quedó charlando con Neville hasta el comienzo de la ceremonia, mientras que Augusta Longbottom se sumergía en una larga plática con la profesora McGonnagal.

De pronto Harry se percató de que había gente que no era ni de las familias correspondientes, ni amigos.

- Tonks… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo señalando a un hombre alto de aspecto serio con una túnica negra.

- Aurors Harry…ya sabes. Solo por precaución.

- Creo que son muchos para un simple matrimonio¿no crees? – le espetó Harry. Tonks solo se encogió de hombros.

- Ordenes del Ministerio – respondió.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, según Hermione. Para Harry, ha sido lo más aburrido después de las clases del profesor Binns.

Draco había hecho una que otra "aparición", moviendo una que otra silla y tirando una que otra cosa. Siempre llamando la atención de cierto chico de pelo azabache, para sacarlo del sopor al cual conducía ese rito tan antiguo y tan aburrido, como era el matrimonio. Aunque no quería demostrarlo, Ron también reía.

Luego de la ceremonia, pasadas las siete de la tarde, vino la gran fiesta.

Las mesitas redondas estaban dispuestas a una distancia prudente unas de otras. Pasándolas estaba la pista de baile, que a la derecha tenía a los músicos y a la izquierda un hermoso mesón lleno de comidas y bebidas de variedades increíbles.

Para reproche de Hermione, Harry bebía whisky de fuego doble, sentado en una de las mesas. Solo. Relajándose y sacándose el tedio de lo que fueron las más de dos horas de ceremonia. No podía dejar de mirar a los aurors parados en las esquinas.

- Veo que te diviertes – le siseó al oído una voz ya conocida, que aparentemente no tenía dueño.

- Como nunca – respondió Harry bebiendo de su whisky.

- ¿Me das?

El muchacho, mirando a ambos lados, precavidamente metió la mano por la capa y le tendió el vaso.

- Delicioso.

En eso, llega una pequeña rubia francesa.

- "Hagui"¿"queguías bailag" conmigo?

Harry la miró consternado.

- Yo—yo…lo siente Gabrielle, pero estoy un poco cansado…quizás después¿te parece?

- ¡OH!... – respondió apesadumbradamente – Bueno, "pego" me la debes. – agregó meneando su cabellera, para luego alejarse.

- " Oh! "Haggui" ¡"Pogg Favogg"¡Baila conmigo! – Se burló entre risas Malfoy.

- Cállate Draco – Respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa maliciosa – Si no quieres que te recuerde a Myrtle la llorona.

- Golpe bajo Potter… Mejor vamos por otro trago.

Harry y su compañero invisible se dirigieron a la mesa de los tragos, junto a la pista de baile. De vuelta, tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con Neville y Luna bailando torpemente un ritmo algo "movido". El primero, en un giro peligroso, tropezó consigo mismo y al tratar de agarrarse de algo, tomó la capa invisible que llevaba Draco, dejando al descubierto a un rubio de jeans que bebía whisky de fuego.

Todos los que estaban cerca y vieron lo ocurrido, quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal descubrimiento. Ni el mismo Malfoy atinó a nada y quedó paralizado. Excepto por Luna, quien consideraba todo esto de lo más normal y trataba de ayudar a Neville mientras pronunciaba costosamente un _"Hola Malfoy"._

Harry, que había avanzado unos pasos, ante los gestos de asombro de la gente, se viró y vio una imagen que lo dejó helado.

Draco Malfoy era tomado del brazo por uno de los aurors más cercanos que tenía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su varita, apuntó al alto hombre de túnica negra y gritó:

- _¡Expelliarmus! _– lanzando al auror contra la mesa de los tragos.

Si el destape del rubio, había pasado un poco desapercibido, ahora toda la fiesta miraba a Harry de lleno.

Este, condujo una mirada rápida y seria a Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Draco. Todos sacaron sus varitas al instante.

La mayoría de los invitados dieron gritos de terror y salieron a refugiarse donde pudieron. Fleur fue arrastrada por Bill lo más lejos posible.

Todo se convirtió en haces de luz.

Tonks tuvo que fingir estar de parte de los aurors, pero fue desarmada fácilmente por Lupín. De hecho, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix parecían hacer lo mismo. Caían al suelo desarmados a penas tenían la oportunidad.

Neville logró derribar a dos aurors sin ayuda de nadie, y Ron fue derribado por un _Desmaius._

_- ¡Desmaius!_

_- ¡Protego!_

_- ¡Levicorpus!_

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

_-¡Protego!_

Hechizo, uno tras otro, rayo tras rayo cruzaban lo que era una perfecta pista de baile.

Harry tenía a un auror en el aire por los tobillos y Hermione se debatía con dos al mismo tiempo. Luna corría de un lugar a otro tirando encantamientos a los aurors que podía ver.

Ellos eran seis, más Lupín y Ojo-loco Moody. La profesora McGonnagal estaba a unos pocos pasos del moreno tumbada boca abajo y el señor Weasley junto a Tonks. Eran unos trece o catorce aurors los que quedaban luchando. Entre todo el alboroto no podía contarlos bien.

Harry lanzó al auror que tenía en el aire contra los instrumentos de los músicos, abandonados a unos pocos pasos, mientras veía como Draco volaba por los aires para dar junto a la anciana profesora, aunque este se reincorporó en cuanto pudo.

Ron estaba de nuevo en combate y ayudaba a Hermione. Harry esquivó los hechizos de luz que pudo y le dijo a Hermione:

- ¡Hermione¡Toma a Ron y a Neville y aparécete¡Yo tomaré a Draco y a Luna!

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Número doce de Grimmauld Place!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin!

Hasta otro capítulo ;)

¡Ciao!

Reviews por favor, son mi alimento.


	6. Un lugar donde descansar

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco inconsciente en el patio de los Weasley. La boda de Fleur y Bill está cerca, y el chico dorado tendrá que cargar a "escondidas" con un rubio... ¿arrepentido? Parte después del 6 libro. Slash HD. Dejen Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero quiero que sepan que terminaré este fic aunque sea lo último que haga. He dicho!

Espero que les siga gustando tanto como antes y ojalá recuerden la historia!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y les anticipo que el próximo capítulo si se viene lleno de más sorpresas. Ya está casi todo en mi cabecita.

Besos. Saludos, Abrazos.

A LEER!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¡Hermione¡Toma a Ron y a Neville y aparécete¡Yo tomaré a Draco y a Luna!

– ¿Dónde?

– ¡Número doce de Grimmauld Place!

**Capítulo VI: Un lugar donde descansar.**

Todo fue muy rápido. Demasiado rápido. El tedio de la boda y el empalagoso traje de gala que molestaba hasta sus partes privadas le parecían a solo unos segundos atrás.

Como había propuesto, tomó a Luna y Draco de la cintura, y sin siquiera mirar lo que pasaba alrededor, se concentró todo lo que la situación le permitió, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, se encontraba en la cocina de la que identificaba como la vieja casa de su padrino.

Miró consternado hacia los lados sin darse cuenta que aún sujetaba al par de muchachos que no entendía lo que pasaba e insistían en seguir luchando. Harry los soltó y cayeron ambos al suelo estrepitosamente.

Trató de buscar al resto, pero no los encontró. Y no alcanzó siquiera a preocuparse cuando escucho el ruido sordo de alguien apareciéndose en la planta de arriba.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó una lúcida (raramente) Luna.

– Los traje a la casa de mi padrino – respondió Harry mirando hacía el techo. – los demás deben estar…

Draco se acomodó la destartalada ropa y se levantó, ayudando (otra cosa rara) a Luna a hacerlo también. Siguieron a Harry que iba a toda velocidad hacia la planta superior, sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de una mujer en un cuadro en la sala principal. Al llegar arriba, no eran más que un eco.

– ¡Harry? – se escucho desde un cuarto al fondo del pasillo.

El moreno y los otros dos aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos y llegaron hasta la puerta desde donde provenía la voz de Hermione. Entraron y se encontraron con la chica en medio de la habitación y Neville y Ron sentados en la cama, con el último sangrando de narices. Quien además se levantó de un salto y corrió tras Malfoy y sin decir nada le propinó un derechazo que lo mandó al suelo y le dejó la nariz en el mismo, o peor, estado que el suyo.

– ¡Ron! – exclamó alarmada Hermione.

– Todo fue por tu culpa enano asqueroso. – dijo Ron mirando a un adolorido rubio en el suelo – Si te hubieras quedado encerrado como siempre nada hubiera pasado. Lo único que haces es traer problemas. Imbécil.

– Suficiente. – Dijo Harry tirando a Ron hacia un costado. – Ron, escúchame. No te enfurezcas. ¡Ron¡mírame! Tenemos que actuar, y pronto. No tardarán en ponerse en nuestra búsqueda. No tenemos tiempo para culparnos entre nosotros. Ok?

– Vamos Ron…mejor esperemos en la cocina – Dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo, mientras Luna ayudaba a Malfoy a sentarse en la cama. Luego volteándose dijo: – Harry, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Neville los siguió.

– No puedo creerlo. Tanto alboroto solo porque Malfoy estaba escondido. – Comentó Luna distraída, mientras observaba la vieja habitación con dos camas y una ventana al fondo – Quizás hayan prohibido las capas de invisibilidad…

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry a Draco, quien tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y sujetaba su nariz con la derecha para contener la hemorragia.

– Excelente. – le respondió un rubio gangoso.

– Déjame ver… – El moreno tomó con una mano la cara de Draco, alzó su varita y dijo en alto _"Episkey"_ apuntado su nariz. Esta dejó de sangrar.

– Gracias – dijo Draco. – No sabía – hizo una pausa para limpiarse el resto de sangre con la manga - que mi cabeza era tan codiciada.

Al ver que el rubio estaba mejor, Harry los llevó a la cocina donde los esperaba el resto. Ron tenía cara de pocos amigos y la mano de su novia yacía firme en su brazo por cualquier otro ataque de violencia que se pudiera suscitar. Neville permanecía en una silla y a su lado fue Luna, quien se sentó en la contigua. Malfoy por su parte se quedó al lado del ojiverde, como escondiéndose.

– No quiero peleas¿está bien? – dijo el moreno mirando a todos. – no podemos retrasarnos por niñerías. Tenemos mucho que hacer, y rápido… – luego hizo una meditada pausa y gritó: – ¡Kreacher¡Kreacher!

Al par de gritos apareció al instante en el centro de la cocina un elfo domestico bastante desaliñado y con una mirada de odio recorrió la sala y saludo exageradamente a todos.

– ¿Llamaba amo? Kreacher ha estado en las cocinas de Hogwarts como le ordeno y creo…

– Kreacher – lo interrumpió Harry -, quiero que vayas de inmediato a la casa de los Weasley y traigas nuestras cosas, ahora mismo, sin que nadie te vea, y si alguien lo hace no digas nada. Cuando hagas lo que te he pedido, puedes volver al colegio; ahora vete.

– Como ordene…mi… - respondió el elfo amenazadoramente antes de volver a desaparecer, con una mirada peor de la que llegó - …amo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Todos estaban muy tensos. Luna no lo entendía; para ella las cosas eran bastante simples, y su mente pasaba ocupada en todo menos aquello. Lo que no quiere decir que esto fuera de menos importancia, claro.

No desempacó porque sabía que partirían pronto. Harry no tardaría en darles las indicaciones correspondientes.

Miraba a Neville que estaba aún en la silla de la cocina. Sus manos tiritaban y movía torpemente con la varita una taza.

– Me caes bien Longbottom.

El muchacho giró la vista y se quedó mirando a Luna. Los sonidos no parecían haberle salido de la boca, pero estuvo seguro de haber dicho "¿ah?".

– Quiero decir, en caso de que nos maten, quería que lo supieras.

Neville no respondió y volvió a su taza. Luna no esperaba que lo hiciera. Siguió examinando aquella cocina extraña que estaba segura no volvería a ver. Volvió a la mesa y se sentó. Se quedó mirando la taza del chico y se puso a pensar en como sería su vida. Siempre hacía lo mismo con todas las personas que le interesaban, aunque nunca lo dijese. Se imaginó a Neville llorando en un rincón de su casa que ella se inventó también en su cabeza, seguramente por algún regaño de su abuela; también pensó que quizás practicaba con tazas en aquella casa y de cómo cada noche después de la cena, se despedía de la señora Augusta y partía directo a su cuarto, antes de que ésta lo empezara a comparar con su padre o con Harry Potter.

Pensó que como sería tener de novio a alguien como Longbottom. Mejor dicho, tener de novio a Longbottom. No era guapo, pero Luna no se refería a eso. Ella nunca se referiría a eso.

– Me sigues cayendo bien Longbottom.

Luego soltó un bufido.

_Hombres._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¡Draco, apúrate! – Harry golpeaba la puerta del baño con las piernas cruzadas, jadeando de tanto en tanto.

– Entré hace menos de diez minutos… ¿qué demonios quieres? – Se escuchó del otro lado.

– …

Más golpes.

– La puerta está abierta idiota.

_¿Eso era una invitación?_

– Ehh…

– Dije que la puerta está abierta, entra y haz lo que tengas que hacer rápido y déjame tranquilo.

– Ehh… ¡sí!...claro…

Harry entró al baño procurando no hacer mucho ruido con la puerta. Lo cual le pareció estúpido ya adentro, como si estuviera entrando a espiar o algo. Este era amplio, aunque viejo. No estaba en mal estado, pero se notaba que hacía falta un poco de limpieza y cambiar ciertas cosas. La tina, llena de espuma, en la cual reposaba Draco con un poco del torso al descubierto, los brazos apoyados en el respaldo, y la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados, era lo más reluciente dentro del baño. Se notaba que era reciente.

– Es delicioso Harry. No me daba un baño de tina hace mucho tiempo. Casi los olvidaba.

– Eh… – el moreno caminaba cautelosamente. Pensó en por qué se empeñaba en hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no quiso pensar en una respuesta. – sí…ya lo creo.

El Slytherin hace chapotear el agua con las piernas, y el joven Potter se mantiene tieso allí en frente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Draco endereza la cabeza y abre los ojos – ¿Acaso todo el escándalo era solo para verme en la tina? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

– ¡No! – Exclamó Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento – yo, yo quería, o sea, necesito orinar…

– ¿Qué no hay más baños?

– El de la habitación contigua…Hermione y Ron están…bueno…"ocupándolo"

– Bueno, la taza está del otro lado, no veré nada Harry. Solo tu culo, pero con pantalones, a menos claro que… – las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron levemente y se acomodó dificultosamente. Cerró los ojos y volvió a su postura original – Puedes hacer lo que sea, mientras no se te ocurra masturbarte.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la media vuelta. Bajó la cremallera e hizo lo suyo.

No pudo dejar de sentir que Draco sí lo observaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasarían la noche allí y al otro día partirían temprano. Estaban todos demasiados cansados como para arriesgarse a viajar así. No importaba que pasara esa noche mientras estuvieran juntos. Al menos eso pensaba Harry…

Las reglas de habitación para chicos y otra para chicas fue ignorada olímpicamente por Ron, quien que se quedó con Hermione, no dejándole otra alternativa a Luna que quedarse en el mismo cuarto que Neville. Por su parte el azabache de ojos verdes estaba en un cuarto con Draco.

– Tú duermes en la cama de la derecha. – Objetó el moreno – odio que me despierte la luz del sol.

– Como desees – dijo Malfoy mientras estiraba una sabana sobre la que sería su cama.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir. La verdad era temprano y la agitación de aquella tarde sólo los había activado más. Así que conversaron. De unas y otras cosas. Harry se enteró que a Draco le gustaban los animales, pero que realmente nunca pudo tener una mascota, y a su vez éste se enteró de que Harry solía celebrar su cumpleaños solo, en la alacena de la escalera en casa de los Dursley; a Harry le gustaba el chocolate y a Draco las frutas.

– Es tarde Draco. Será mejor dormir – Harry se sacó los lentes y los dejó sobre el velador.

– Sí…tienes razón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¡Hey! Harry…

– ¿Qué?...

– ¿Duermes?...

– Qué crees tú idiota…

– …

– ¿Qué pasa?...

– No puedo dormir…

– Yo tampoco

– …

– ¿Qué pasa?...

– ¿Puedo…?

– ¿Sí?...

– Nada, olvídalo.

– Como quieras…

_Serás tonto Harry…qué haces…_

– ¡Ay¡Maldición!

– ¿Qué pasa¿Qué haces?

– Qué no veo en la oscuridad imbécil, menos sin mis lentes. Vamos, córrete.

– ¿Ah?

– Que te corras te digo…

– La cama es estrecha…

– Igual que la de los Weasley. Vamos, que hace frío.

– Está bien… serás tonto cara rajada.

– No más que tú, hijito de papa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos allá? – preguntó Luna.

– Hagrid me ha hecho un mapa antes de irnos de Hogwarts. – respondió Harry buscando en sus cosas.

– Qué extraño que no hayan venido a buscarnos acá…toda una noche y nada. – comentó Hermione mirando hacía el horizonte.

– ¿Se te hace? – Dijo Ron – yo no sé…bueno, al caso da lo mismo¿no? No vinieron y punto. Mejor para nosotros.

– Al parecer – Harry dijo, mientras tiraba de su bolso – no todo el mundo sabe donde está la casa de los Black. Creo que por seguridad de la Orden, nadie más que ellos sabía su paradero.

– Buen punto…– agregó Hermione.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó Draco impaciente.

– Calma huroncito… - le respondió mordazmente Ron – Harry debe encontrar ese mapa antes. – luego mirando a Harry le dijo – ¿no sería mejor que el estorbo este se tapara con la capa? Así nadie lo ve y no tratarán de matarnos nuevamente.

– No lo creo necesario… – dijo Harry mirando a Draco haciendo cara de asco a la espalda de Ron – ¡Acá está!

– ¡Al fin!

– Sí, partamos.

– ¿Dónde queda el Valle de Godric exactamente a todo esto? – preguntó Draco. – nunca lo había escuchado.

– Pues no…es un pueblo muggle…y está en Gales.

– Eh…y ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos allá?

– En tren, claro. – respondió Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya tenían el "sucio dinero muggle", como lo llamó Draco, listo. Harry se había preocupado de cambiarlo en Gringotts ya hace un tiempo. Los padres de Hermione también aportaron lo suyo.

El viaje fue largo y calmado. La verdad es que era tan largo que lo mismo lo hacia ser calmado. Ron refunfuñó más de una vez que podrían haberse ido en escobas cinco veces más rápido, mínimo; Hermione leía y lo sosegaba con algunos besos cuando esto ocurría. Luna y Neville se fueron callados la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual no parecía molestar a ninguno de los dos. Draco ya no conversaba tanto con Harry, ni éste con el primero. Realmente ya no tenían mucho que decirse, habían conversado de casi todo. Se dispusieron a contar estupideces o jugar a una que otra pavada.

–¿Tus padres están enterrados allá? – preguntó Malfoy, mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida.

– Sí… – Harry por su parte tenía la vista en el enorme papel garabateado por Hagrid – Según el mapa…hay un cementerio a las afueras del pueblo…que de por sí no es muy grande que digamos.

– Irás a verlos¿no?

– Creo que pasaré, sí.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Draco volviendo la vista hacia el moreno. Ante la extrañeza en el rostro de este, agregó: – bueno, sí, tienes razón, entiendo que quieras pasar solo y…

– No, no – lo interrumpió Harry – no es eso. Solo pensaba que tú acabas de perder a tu madre y bueno, quizás a tu padre. ¿Seguro que quieres ir conmigo a un cementerio?

El rubio calló y terminó diciendo:

– Hablas con un Malfoy, Harry. No lo olvides.

– A veces eres insufrible huroncito mal criado.

– Justamente eso es parte de mi atractivo Harry.

– Sueñas Malfoy. Sueñas.

– ¿Ahora soy Malfoy? – inquirió Draco arqueando una seña, con la mirada penetrante.

La sangre del moreno pareció congelársele por un instante, y las tripas se le apretujaban como gusanos, desembocando todo en un gran escalofrío.

– Corre un poco de viento¿podrías cerrar la ventana?

– Claro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba sobre una superficie rocosa, y escuchaba el tintineo de las gotas a lo lejos. La cueva no era muy grande y el techo casi tocaba su cabeza. Cada vez que avanzaba más estrecho se hacía todo.

Se apoyó sobre la pared y su mano resbaló e hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Se levantó y tanteó nuevamente la pared y se dio cuenta que estaban bañadas en sangre. No solo manchas, sino que enteras. De pronto escuchó un grito de mujer a lo lejos y vio destellos de luces al fondo del pasillo.

– _¡Hermione!_ – gritó Harry y trató de correr, pero no le era posible, no podía avanzar rápido por las rocas y el techo comenzaba a gotear más y más, manchando sus lentes con el fluido rojo.

Más gritos y más destellos, y el niño-que-vivió hacía su mayor esfuerzo, inútil por lo demás, para poder avanzar más rápido. Sus ojos lagrimeaban por la fuerza ejercida y gemía de dolor de tanto en tanto.

– _¡Harry! _– escuchó. Siguió, sin desistir, hasta que al final salió de aquel horrendo pasillo, y se encontró en el Gran Comedor del colegio, grisáceo, destruido. A lo lejos yacía el cuerpo de Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna, desgarrados.

_"¿Crees que puedes ayudarlos¿Crees que puedes salvarlos de verdad?"_

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Harry y corrió con sus amigos. – están…

_"Están muertos Harry¿qué pensabas? No podrás evitarlo. ¿Estás listo para lo que viene, Harry?"_

– Cállate… – dijo entre dientes Harry a esa voz que parecía se arrastraba por las paredes, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione. A penas lloraba. Sentía rabia, frustración.

_"Oh…¿que me calle dices? Lo siento, pero estoy en todas partes. Me tienes en tus manos Harry…¿Qué acaso…_

– …_No lo ves? _– dijo el cuerpo muerto de Hermione, que Harry sostenía, al tiempo que abría los ojos enrojecidos.

El moreno, aterrado, la soltó y salió disparado hacía atrás.

– _¡Harry¡HARRY!... _¡Harry despierta¡Ya llegamos!

De un saltó abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Era su asiento en el tren y Draco dormía a su lado. Hermione estaba parada a su otro lado sacando los bolsos.

– Te quedaste dormido…¿estás bien? – preguntó la castaña mirando el sudor sobre las sienes del moreno.

– Sí, sí…ha sido un mal sueño, eso es todo.

– Bueno…despierta a Draco y bajemos.

Harry obedeció con agilidad. No quería permanecer en ese asiento por más tiempo.

Bajaron todos juntos a la estación, Draco con los ojos rojos por el sueño y el pelo, que ya no llevaba nunca su habitual gomina escolar, estaba revuelto.

– Así que esto es el Valle de Godric… – comentó Luna.

– Así parece… – le respondió Harry, aún preocupado por aquel extraño sueño.

– Bueno…hogar, dulce hogar¿no? – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry solo amplió un poco su boca con gran esfuerzo. Los músculos de ella se le contraían con escándalo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya! Fin del capítulo!

Por fin está la sexta entrega. Espero que les haya gustado.

Sin más que decirles que gracias por todo y que me encantan los reviews, así que por favor déjenlos en forma masiva, me despido.

Tian.


	7. Conversaciones con gente muerta

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco inconsciente y lo mantiene escondido en casa de los Weasley, pero es descubierto durante la boda de Fleur y Bill. Gran alboroto. Los chicos deben huir y ahora están solos, tratando de encontrar respuestas en el valle de Godric. Pero encontrarán algo más que respuestas. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, disculpen la demora, pero aquí está ya el séptimo capítulo . Sí, el capítulo anterior fue más un puente y ahora en adelante si se viene más acción.

Gracias por los review. Y en cuanto a lo de la chica que me crítico mi ortografía… xD muy bien, gracias. Es bueno que se fijen en esos detalles y que me los hagan saber. Generalmente cuando escribo no lo releo y word se come muchas faltas. Sorry. Trataré de revisar las cosas, pero si se escapa algo…mil disculpas.

Bueno, acá los dejo. Espero que les guste!

Have fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo VII: Conversaciones con gente muerta.**

El pueblo era pequeño. Mucho la verdad. Harry guió a los chicos a donde se suponía estaba la ya no existente casa de sus padres.

Y allí estaba. Una linda y acogedora plaza repleta de niños entremedio de las viejas pero bien cuidadas casas. Harry trató de reconstruir en su cabeza la de sus padres siguiendo el modelo de las contiguas. Las tripas se le revolvieron y decidió dejarlo.

Se acercaron a la plaza y Ron, Neville y Luna se sentaron en una banca junto al césped. Harry, Draco y Hermione permanecieron de pie en frente de ellos mirando a su alrededor.

– ¿Harry, estás bien? – preguntó su amiga tomándole el brazo.

– Eh…sí. No te preocupes. Sólo…sólo pensaba.

Sintió que todo era muy raro. Allí, parado sobre lo que podría haber sido su cocina…o su living. Pensó en sus padres y en Voldemort, mientras miraba a los niños columpiarse a unos pocos metros.

– Dios…nunca había estado cerca de tanto muggle. – repuso Draco distraído. El viento hacía que el pelo se le fuera a los ojos.

– Debe ser una experiencia verdaderamente chocante – dijo fingiendo lastima Ron – Te compadezco, de verdad.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Creo que debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos – dijo Luna. – va a oscurecer pronto. No creo que quieran dormir aquí en el pasto.

– No la verdad. – Dijo Harry sacando del bolsillo el mapa nuevamente – Vayan a buscar algo¿no? Nos juntamos acá dentro de una hora¿les parece?

– ¿Y tú? – preguntó Ron

– Iré a ver a mis padres. El cementerio no está lejos de acá…creo.

Nadie dijo nada. Hermione tomó a Ron del brazo para levantarlo a pesar de sus quejas. Luna y Neville los siguieron. Al ver que Draco no se movía, Ron le dijo:

– Eh, tú, sabandija, muérete. ¿Qué esperas?

Draco lo miró con odio y respondió:

– Yo voy con Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pensó que le afectaría la verdad. No pensó que su garganta se quebraría y no sabría que decir.

Un Malfoy no hace eso.

Pero ahí estaba. Parado frente a un par de tumbas totalmente ajenas a él, con un moreno de rodillas a su lado, llorando tímidamente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Qué se supone que debía hacer en esos momentos, se preguntó. Qué demonios se suponía que pasaba. Su madre había muerto hace muy poco, claro, pero no era un motivo valido para que le sucediera esto. Sus manos temblorosas fueron a posarse al hombro de su acompañante y sin esperar ni recibir respuesta, se quedó así un momento.

Sintió que no era suficiente, que podía hacer más…más.

Se sentó cuidadosamente al lado de Harry y la mano que antes reposaba en su hombro, ahora lo rodeó por la espalda, sintiendo como se estremecía ese cuerpo ajeno a su lado y por alguna razón el escalofrío se le contagió a él también.

– Lo siento – dijo.

Qué estúpido.

Se quedó así mirando aquella lápida. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría hacerle una a Narcisa y Lucius. Quizás las cosas fueran mejor así como estaban. Sus pensamientos iban y venían, de aquí para allá, de Narcissa a Lily, de Lily a Voldemort, de Voldemort a Harry…

Sin darse cuenta su mano había comenzado a jugar con aquel hombro izquierdo, y luego acariciaba aquella revoltosa cabellera azabache. Harry seguía sin decir nada.

Para cuando se percató del detalle, la sacó disimuladamente y volvió a pararse.

Ya casi no había luz.

– ¿Sabes como volver? – le dijo una voz lánguida a su lado.

Harry, con los ojos enrojecidos, había levantado la cabeza y se secaba la nariz con la manga derecha.

– Eh…sí, eso creo.

– ¿Podrías volver y decirles que me esperen un poco? – agregó el moreno, esta vez girando su cabeza, dedicándole una miraba llorosa a Malfoy, sin vergüenza, totalmente transparente. – Se cumple la hora y no quiero que se preocupen.

Era obvio que quería un momento a solas, se dijo Draco.

– Claro. – respondió el rubio incorporándose. – Nos vemos allá entonces. – agregó alejándose.

– Draco – lo llamó Harry, aún secándose la nariz – Gracias.

Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Quiso decir algo, en serio quiso, pero no pudo.

Era más fuerte que él.

Mientras avanzaba por la acera miraba las casas sin verlas realmente. Su mente estaba todavía en aquel diminuto cementerio con olor a flores secas. Podría haber chocado con alguien de frente, quizás, y no lo notaría hasta estar en el suelo. Pero por suerte, o quizás no tanta, la calle estaba desierta.

Extraña cosa esta, la muerte. Un día estás ahí, respirando, riendo, quejándote, lo que sea, y al siguiente eres una tabla tan dura como la puerta del Gran Comedor y tus ojos profundamente abiertos sin parpadear reflejan que algo anda mal. ¿Pero de verdad está mal?

Al llegar a una intersección de calles, miró a ambos lados y se sintió un poco perdido. Quizás no debió pensar tanto.

Había una pequeña tienda de animales al frente y avanzó hasta ella inconscientemente a mirar el aparador.

– Hola querido – dijo una suave voz femenina cerca de él, que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Antes de dar la vuelta, Draco pensó que esto tenía que ser una broma, una especie de jugarreta cruel de los sentidos. No sería la primera, claro.

– Tú… – balbuceó el rubio, echándose para atrás, tropezando con ciertos tarros mal posicionados, cayendo al suelo – …no…no…tú estás…no…

– Muerta, lo sé. No pongas esa cara hijo.

El Slytherin se revolvía por dentro, miraba postrado desde su lugar, sentado en la acera. Sentía como cada fibra de su ser se retorcía y le impedía moverse o emitir cualquier sonido. Confusión. Agitación. Una mortificación única, digna de un Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy, alta, imponente, bella. Con un vestido beige escotado y muy sobrio a la vez. No necesitaba mucho maquillaje para verse hermosa; como era usual en ella, resplandecía por sí sola.

Cruzada de brazos, con el cabello largo cayéndole sobre los hombros y rozándole las mejillas, sonrió. Draco no pudo distinguir aquella sonrisa. No sabía si era cariñosa. La verdad del caso, es que siempre encontró en ella su dejo de asquerosa crueldad contenida. Tampoco nunca se atrevió a preguntar, y este no sería el momento.

Este era el momento de correr.

El rubio, aterrado, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió.

Mientras se dirigía a la plaza de encuentro, trataba de convencerse que aquellas lágrimas en su rostro no eran más que por el viento que pegaba en contra su dirección.

Su respiración era agitada, sus pasos torpes. Siguió calle abajo y llegó a la plaza, ya casi de noche, en la cual no había un alma. Miró para todos lados y trató en vano de regularizar sus inhalaciones de aire. Sus piernas tiritaban y mantenerse en pie era un esfuerzo mayor en esos momentos, así que simplemente se desplomó en el pasto, y una vez allí, con lo que más pudo relajar de su cuerpo, lloró.

– Debilidad – dijo la voz de su madre por su espalda. Draco no volteó. – No creo que te hayamos enseñado eso en casa cariño.

– Tú no eres real – dijo el muchacho aún en sollozos.

– Quizás no, pero me acerco bastante.

– Tú no eres mi madre – exclamó ya más compuesto el rubio. Se giró para mirar a Narcisa y dejó ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos. – ¿Quién eres? – su voz se acercaba más a la rabia. No podía soportar que la imagen de su difunta madre fuera violada de ese modo.

– Soy maldad, cariño. Soy pura maldad.

Draco no respondió.

– Además de ser tu madre claro. Y como tal, debo decir que no me agradan para nada tus nuevos _amiguitos._ – Dijo mientras se paseaba lentamente de un lado a otro, aún con los brazos cruzados – Estoy segura que podrías conseguir algo mejor que ese asco de Potter y compañía.

– Cállate. No tienes derecho… – respondió Malfoy apretando los dientes.

– Ahhh – lo interrumpió Narcissa – se me olvidaba… – sonrió sólo como ella sabe hacerlo y miró a Draco fijamente, soltando sus brazos. – Tú y Potter están muy cercanos¿no? Peligrosamente cercanos – agregó alzando la misma ceja que suele alzar su hijo – ¿Has notado la forma en que te devora con los ojos?

– No sé de que hablas. – respondió secamente el Slytherin

– ¿No? – preguntó con gracia su madre – ¿Estás… seguro? Esa forma en que te abraza… cómo te mira… cómo sonríe cuando está cerca de ti… cómo le tiritaban las manos cuando tenía que consolarte por las noches…

– ¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó casi escupiendo Draco.

– Porque estoy en todas partes, cariño. – Dijo malévolamente la rubia, al tiempo que se agachaba para quedar al mismo nivel de su hijo. – Lo veo todo – agregó con especial brillo en sus ojos. – Estoy en ti…en Potter…en Voldemort…en la tierra y en el aire…yo…soy…todo.

La mente de Draco todavía se resistía a creer lo que estaba pasando, y una profunda parte de ésta, se negaba a aceptarlo. Podía verla, podía hasta olerla, pero no se atrevía a tocarla. No. Eso sería el fin de lo poco y nada que quedaba de su paz mental.

– ¿Qué diría… – siguió Narcissa poniéndose de pie - …tu _amiguito_ Potter…si supiera que eres un asesino?

Draco abrió enormemente los ojos y la miró con terror.

– Yo…no soy…un asesino. – concluyó, con la voz nerviosa y el corazón casi fuera del pecho.

– Claro que sí. – respondió casi ofendida la rubia – Me mataste a mí. ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las lágrimas habían cesado. Lloró por sus padres, por Sirius, por Dumbledore, por sus amigos…por Draco.

Ser el _elegido_ apesta.

– Creo que ha sido todo. – dijo limpiándose la nariz con la manga mientras se ponía de pie.

– No. Es sólo el comienzo.

Apenas acababa de ponerse de pie cuando sus rodillas amenazaban con tocar el suelo nuevamente.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando" _

– ¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó nuevamente la voz de su padrino unos metros más a la izquierda de la tumba de sus padres. – ¿No te alegras de verme?

– ¡Sirius! Tú… – titubeó Harry – yo…

No sabía que sentir, que pensar.

Demasiadas emociones por un día.

Rió nerviosamente y corrió para abrazar a aquel hombre que era lo más cercano a un padre que alguna vez tuvo.

Corrió hasta él, pero no pudo tocarlo. Lo pasó como si no existiera.

Sirius Black se dio la media vuelta al ver como su ahijado atravesaba por él y rió. Exactamente como Harry lo recordaba, aunque hubiera ocurrido tan pocas veces.

– No puedes tocarme, Harry. – Dijo Black, impávido – Lo siento.

– Pero…pero…no entiendo – Harry estaba muy confundido. No sabía que pensar. Aquello lo superaba. Su mente no funcionaba bien y las preguntas se aglutinaban en su cerebro, pero no podían salir de ahí.

–Vine a verte. ¿Qué esperabas?

– Pero…no…yo… – la boca de Harry hubiera tocado el piso si hubiera podido.

Una lágrima cayó de pronto por su mejilla. El silencio era sólo roto por el viento y el cielo se hacía cada vez más oscuro…y esas nubes…no eran del todo naturales.

– A propósito – exclamó Sirius, como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto, haciendo que su ahijado diera un pequeño salto. – Tus padres te mandan saludos.

– ¿Mis…padres? – preguntó Harry – ¿Los viste? Digo¿los has visto?

– Pues claro. ¿De dónde crees que vengo? – respondió el hombre casi mofándose del ojiverde – Estoy muerto. Todos los muertos estamos allí.

– ¿El…cielo?

La carcajada de Black hizo que los pájaros del árbol unos metros al lado de él salieran volando.

– Si quieres llamarlo así, sí. Vengo del _cielo_.

Harry no podía contenerse. Su corazón iba a salirse y la única forma de mantenerlo en su lugar era llorando. Aunque no lo notara para nada.

– ¿Cómo están mis padres?

– ¡Oh! Bien, bastante bien. – respondió Sirius mirando la tierra, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Juntó un poco los labios y agregó mientras levantaba la vista hacía Harry – Excepto por el hecho, claro, de que su único hijo es un completo inútil.

Harry sintió como si su corazón, que luchaba por salir de su pecho, hubiera desaparecido. Un gran escalofrío recorrió su nuca y un frío tremendo inundó de pronto su cuerpo.

Trató de responder pero no pudo. Sirius seguía mirándolo.

– Has sido una gran decepción Harry – agregó su padrino –. La muerte de Diggory fue bien entendida, claro: eras muy pequeño aún. Pero luego vine yo…y después ¿qué¿Dumbledore¿No crees que te estás agregando muchos muertos a la lista?

Harry permanecía allí…con la boca abierta y las piernas como fideos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– Pensé que eras más parecido a tu padre, Harry. ¡Todos lo pensamos! Y ahora…ahora el pobre James no puede ni siquiera decir tu nombre sin sentir asco. – dijo Black casi en gritos.

– ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que le salió de los labios al joven Potter – ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

– Porque es verdad, Harry. – respondió su padrino – Duele¿cierto?

– Yo no tuve la culpa de aquellas muertes. – dijo el moreno en voz baja, luego de haber tragado toda la saliva acumulada en su boca casi inerte.

– ¿No? Bueno, considerando el hecho de que si te hubieras muerto con James y Lily cuando eras un bebe nadie hubiera muerto…Creo que sí tienes la culpa, Harry. Lo siento. Es la verdad.

– No…yo… - balbuceó el moreno mirando el suelo.

– Acéptalo, Harry. Dolerá menos entre más pronto aceptes el hecho de que todos tus seres cercanos morirán y que tú estarás allí para verlo, claro. Incluyendo al rubiecito asqueroso ese al que tanto proteges.

Harry levantó la vista y miró la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de su padrino.

Ya era de noche.

– Te he visto. Te _hemos_ visto. Lo deseas¿no es así? Cuando lo tocas…cuando lo miras…

El pequeño Harry está creciendo¿no? – dijo Back soltando otra carcajada como la anterior. – Me das asco. Después de todo lo que hizo el idiota ese…ahora lo tienes de preferido, y estoy seguro que te gustaría tenerlo por más que eso¿no?

– Tú…no… – siguió balbuceando Harry.

– Pues aprovéchalo mientras puedas. Tómalo. Toma lo que quieres. Después de todo, él morirá como el resto de tus amigos. Es difícil ser amigo de Harry Potter. Cuando eres amigo de Potter, te mueres.

Los ojos de Sirius comenzaban a brillar, y la expresión en su cara le recordó a Harry su imagen cuando recién había escapado de Azkaban.

– Ellos…no…morirán – dijo Harry, con la voz un poco más recuperada.

– ¿Crees que puedes ayudarlos¿Crees que puedes salvarlos de verdad?

_"… ¿Crees que puedes ayudarlos¿Crees que puedes salvarlos de verdad?..."_

– El sueño… - dijo Harry en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo.

– ¿Dices algo Harry? No puedo escucharte, habla más fuerte. – preguntó burlesco Sirius, poniendo la palma abierta en su oído.

– Eras tú…

– ¿Yo?

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Harry recobrando un poco de cordura y decisión.

– ¿Qué te has vuelto loco? Soy yo, tu padrino.

El cielo, ya oscuro, se cubría poco a poco por nubes negras, y una extraña neblina comenzaba a taparle la vista al ojiverde.

Hacía frío…mucho frío.

– _Lumus!_ – dijo Harry con su varita en el aire.

Ya no veía a Sirius.

– ¡Sirius¿Dónde estás?

– Estoy en todas partes, Harry…en todas partes.

De la nada sintió acercarse a esos seres oscuros y tenebrosos que te chupaban la alegría. Tres de ellos se acercaban por su derecha y venían a toda velocidad.

"_No…ahora no…"_

– _¡Expecto Patronus!_ – gritó el ojiverde apuntando con su varita a los seres sin pies que querían succionarle el alma.

Un gran y hermoso ciervo salió de la punta de su varita y comenzó a atacar a los Dementores. Pero la mente de Harry estaba en otra parte, y de pronto el ciervo perdió fuerzas y se desvaneció en el aire y todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

El moreno, aterrado, comenzó a perder sus fuerzas y trató en vano de correr, ya que al par de pasos cayó al suelo. No veía nada.

– _¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!_ – gritó nuevamente, más fuerte, y de su varita todo lo que obtuvo fue un destello de luz que lo salvó…de momento.

Lo mantuvo. Estaba agitado y su cuerpo se sentía cansado. La luz despedida por su varita se hacía cada vez más débil…cada vez más y más débil…

De pronto, cuando ya se sentía desfallecer, sintió a lo lejos una voz distorsionada por el zumbido del lugar…

Cerró los ojos, dejó caer la mano con la que sostenía su varita, y sintió a través de los párpados una fuerte luz, plateada quizás, que lo hizo incluso cubrirse los ojos cerrados con su brazo.

Luego de un momento, hubo silencio, y se podía ver la luna en el cielo.

– ¡Harry! – gritó Draco mientras corría al cuerpo del moreno.

El niño-que-volvía-a-vivir abrió los ojos. Tumbado boca arriba en el piso miró la cara de aquel Malfoy que lo observaba preocupado, con los ojos llorosos y un aspecto un poco demacrado que Harry no percibió.

Para él se veía bien…quizás demasiado bien.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el rubio mientras Potter se enderezaba un poco, apoyando los codos en la tierra.

Harry titubeó. No sabía si debía contarle todo lo que pasó a Draco. Ni él sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. Todo parecía muy confuso…

Pero sí sabía algo. Sabía que aquel fantasma o lo que fuera tenía razón. No podía seguir negándolo. Además, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Sin decir nada, se acomodó como pudo de rodillas en el suelo y con la mano derecha atrajo la cabeza del rubio que tenía en frente hacia la suya y lo besó. Lo besó y no pensó en nada más.

Sintió como Draco abría paso a su lengua, y como caía de espaldas al suelo con el cuerpo del rubio encima. Sintió como su cabello era acariciado. Sintió con sus manos la espalda de Draco por debajo de la polera. Sintió su saliva y su lengua en su boca. Lo sintió todo. Todo a unos pocos metros de la tumba de sus padres.

Extraña cosa ésta, la muerte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó xD

¿Qué pasa con Narcissa y Sirius¿Por qué Narcissa dijo que su hijo la mató¿Dónde está el resto de la gente¿Qué… ya, me cargan estás típicas preguntas. Todo se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos. Punto. xD

Disculpen por no actualizar tan seguido, pero la U me consume…y estoy en exámenes finales y estoy jodido en ciertos ramos…en fin.

Si me dejan hartos reviews les prometo actualizar antes de navidad con algo muy cool. Hay muchas ideas por aquí P

Sí…porque por el último capítulo los reviews bajaron harto…y son mi alimento. ¡Aliméntenme!

Bueno, sin más que decirles salvo que gracias, me despido.

Besos a todas (y a todos, aunque sea 1 o 2 o poquitos).

Tian!


	8. La Magiay otras cosas

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco inconsciente y lo mantiene escondido en casa de los Weasley, pero es descubierto durante la boda de Fleur y Bill. Gran alboroto. Los chicos deben huir y ahora están solos, tratando de encontrar respuestas en el valle de Godric. Pero encontrarán algo más que respuestas. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para variar…disculpen la ULTRA demora…pero hay factores…sí…los hay…que explicaré al final del capítulo para no amargarles la lectura. No tuve tiempo de revisar redacción y ortografía…así que si hay alguna falta…háganse los tontos.

Nothing more to say…nothing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo VIII: La Magia…y otras cosas.**

"_Es muy suave..." _

Draco había sentido sólo una vez en su vida el roce de otro cuerpo, de una forma tan sexual como la de ahora. Pero esta vez, era mucho mejor.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Lo estaba haciendo y ya estaba.

Temió tocar "ciertas" partes del moreno, así que mantuvo cierto cuidado en el lugar en que depositaba sus manos, aunque no se privó de ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Su madre, los dementores, hasta el mismo, parecían en un pasado ya muy distante sin ninguna importancia. Ahora todo estaba bien, y en cierta manera, las manos de Harry presionando su espalda, le hacían sentir que en el futuro todo seguiría así.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– ¡Harry¿Dónde estabas? – exclamó con fuerza Hermione mientras corría hacía su amigo que venía acercándose a la plaza junto al rubio; ambos muy sucios. La chica abrazó con fuerza al moreno, haciendo que éste exhalara con brusquedad.

– ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó Neville, pálido, mirando el aspecto de los recién llegados.

– Ehh – titubeó Harry, mientras se soltaba del efusivo abrazo de su amiga – eehh…fueron – hizo una pausa para tragar saliva – fueron dementores.

Hermione miró a Ron con los ojos humedecidos y luego nuevamente a Harry, tomándolo del brazo, mientras decía:

– Estábamos preocupados…supusimos que podrían haber sido atacados por dementores…Los sentimos…a ellos…todo se puso frío y oscuro…ya es de noche y hay mucha neblina. No es seguro estar aquí. Vamos Harry, alquilé unos cuartos a unas cuadras.

– Esperen – dijo Luna alzando la varita hacia Harry – _¡scourfigy!_

La ropa del ojiverde se limpió por completo, y luego hizo lo mismo con Malfoy.

Neville parecía bastante aterrado como para no volver a hablar hasta el próximo día, sino es que hasta el subsiguiente; Luna por su parte tenía el rostro claro y aburrido de siempre, pero con la diferencia que la varita ya no reposaba sobre su oreja, sino que en su derecha muy bien empuñada.

Durante todo el camino hacía la pensión en la cual Hermione y los demás habían rentado unos cuartos, nadie dijo nada. La joven castaña miraba inquisitivamente a cierto rubio y luego a otro moreno, pero más allá de eso ninguno de los demás se inmuto. De hecho, los observados ni siquiera lo notaron. Estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. _"Draco, tenemos que hablar…no, no. Draco, creo que fue un error, los errores pasan…no, tampoco…Draco…" _La cabeza del chico daba vueltas, no podía creer lo que había pasado. No podía creer que había estado literalmente revolcándose con Draco Malfoy. Sus pelos se erizaban al recordar lo sucedido, y cierta parte de su cuerpo tomaba consistencia. No había sentido nunca nada como aquello…ni por Cho, ni por Ginny. Y no era que hubiera sentido tanto con ellas tampoco, pero esto era mucho más intenso. No solo sentía especies de retorcijones estomacales, sino que todo su cuerpo se contraía una y otra vez, y su corazón parecía que fuera a romper su pecho. De pronto tuvo la estúpida sensación de que Hermione podía escuchar los latidos.

– Harry… – dijo por lo bajo la chica, mientras disimuladamente tiraba del brazo del moreno para alejarlo un poco del resto.

"_Mierda…lo sabía…lo escucha, lo escucha…"_

Para su alivio, Hermione solo quería comentarle que había pensado que era mejor arrendar solo tres cuartos, para que el dinero muggle cundiera más. Y en su intento por distraerse, Harry le contó todo lo sucedido en el cementerio. Desde que Draco lo dejó, pasando por la extraña aparición de Sirius y Narcissa, y terminando con el ataque de los dementores, poniendo gran énfasis en que se arrastró mucho por el suelo, para explicar la suciedad de su ropa. El chico no pudo dejar de estremecerse al recordar a su padrino, ni Hermione al escucharlo.

– Ciertamente algo raro pasa acá: Dementores; Sirius; Narcissa Malfoy…

– Hermione, dijo que era "pura maldad".

– Bueno, ese no es un discurso muy original en estos días. – Dijo Hermione con cara escéptica - Tranquilo, ya averiguaremos que pasa, aunque sin la biblioteca…– agregó, más para sí que para Harry – No te preocupes, ya sabremos que pasa.

Draco caminaba mirando la nuca de Harry…_"la nuca de Harry…el pelo de Harry…la espalda de Harry…el culo de…no, no, no… idiota…"_. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía qué. Nunca pensó que pudiera tener sentimientos como los que sentía ahora, y la verdad era que no tenía idea si tuviera un nombre. _"¿Esto es amor¿Cariño¿Deseo?…mierda…por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado…". _Lo bueno del caso era que nadie parecía fijarse en él, así que mayores explicaciones de lo sucedido no tenía que dar.

Llegaron a lo que era una casa enorme, de dos pisos, sin patio delantero, pero con uno al interior, el cual tenía una fuente en el centro, árboles y varios bancos. Por los costados, en los pasillos, estaban las habitaciones. Había un baño compartido por cada tres cuartos y tenía dos cocinas enormes por piso. A pesar de ser grande, seguía siendo una casa y no un hotel. Además, era antigua, con la pintura blanca resquebrajada y pilares gruesos. La iluminación era escasa y parecía todo muy muerto.

– Hermione, cariño… ¿no pudiste encontrar nada mejor? – preguntó con sutileza Ron, tomando la mano de su novia.

– Lo siento, no tenemos mucho dinero y no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos acá. Lo mejor es que no derrochemos.

– Qué te quejas Weasly, de todas formas es mejor que tu pocilga. – dijo Draco.

Hermione presionó con fuerza la mano de Ron y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza ante el intento de soltarse del pelirrojo.

– Es todo un insulto viniendo de alguien que no tiene donde caerse muerto. Recuerda que yo soy el que te está manteniendo, _Malfoy._ – dijo sorpresivamente Harry, sin mirar al rubio, pasando por su lado e ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Malfoy no podía dejar que una estupidez así le afectara…pero tampoco podía dejar que no lo hiciera. Sintió ganas de tirarse encima del moreno y romperle la cara, para no sentir el eco de sus palabras, el eco de ese _"Malfoy"_ en su boca.

– No tienes que dormir con él si no quieres, Harry… – le dijo Hermione en voz baja y sin mirarlo, mientras le enseñaba su cuarto.

– No te preocupes. Se arreglármelas con él.

Hermione alzó la vista y miró fijamente a los verdes del moreno, seria e impávida: "¿Estás seguro de ello?", le preguntó.

– Sí, lo estoy. – respondió Harry, siendo completamente honesto, en el amplio sentido que eso significaba.

Las tres habitaciones estaban de corrido: primero la de Luna y Neville; luego la de Harry y Draco, y por último la de Hermione y Ron. Más allá estaba el baño y al final del pasillo, pasando dos cuartos más, la cocina.

No tenían hambre, y se despidieron pasando todos directamente a sus cuartos.

Cuando Draco entró, vio al moreno de espaldas, mirando por una ventana al otro extremo de la habitación. Había solo una cama matrimonial y cada lado de ella tenía un velador en la cabecera. En la pared paralela a la de la puerta, había un espejo de cuerpo completo y más al lado estaba la ventana por la cual miraba Harry. Por el lado que entró Draco, había una cómoda, en la cual reposaba la varita del Gryffindor, y el bolso con ropa para ambos estaba a un costado de la cama.

El rubio se quedó parado en la puerta un momento, esperando quizás que Harry dijese algo, o tal vez que él se atreviese a hacerlo, pero terminó por entrar sin siquiera abrir la boca. Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó su varita junto a la del ojiverde.

Al no escuchar nada más que sonidos del bolso, el moreno se volteó y dijo:

– Draco, yo… – de pronto se quedó sin voz al ver a Malfoy sin polera a punto de desabrocharse los pantalones – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – agregó con voz nerviosa, mientras el otro muchacho, que había parado su trabajo, lo miraba fijamente, desconcertado.

– Tienes la mente muy sucia para ser un Gryffindor – dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. No pudo evitar levantar una ceja y sonreír de forma dudosa. – Para tu información voy a ponerme el pijama, ese que está sobre la cama – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia éste. – ¿lo ves?

– Yo…

– Tú - lo interrumpió Draco, para tratar de calmar al moreno que hacía evidente su vergüenza – deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo tirándole otro pijama que Harry recibió torpemente.

Y antes de que Malfoy pudiera sacarse los pantalones, Potter iba camino a la puerta.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio.

– A ponerme el pijama…al baño. – contestó, y antes de poder tocar picaporte, Draco lo había tomado por la muñeca.

Harry sintió escalofríos, los que ha había venido sintiendo hace días. Draco le decía algo, pero no podía oírlo. Su mirada fija en el rubio, que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, sin polera y apretándole la muñeca con fuerza. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse.

"_Despierta idiota…vamos Harry, vamos, sal de aquí…"_

Malfoy dejó de hablar y tiró del joven hacia él, sin soltarlo de la muñeca, mientras que con la otra mano lo rodeaba por la cintura.

– Draco…tenemos que…tenemos que hablar…creo que, que fue un…un…

– Ya cállate¿quieres?

Nuevamente sus labios estaban pegados a los de Harry, y era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida, pensó. No quería que terminara. No quería dejar de frotar nunca su lengua contra la del moreno, de tocar su pelo, su piel. De sentir las manos de Harry en su espalda, acariciando su trasero…

La mente de Potter estaba completamente en otra parte. No pensaba, solo sentía. Y qué manera de sentir. Empujó a Draco de a poco hasta que cayó de espaldas en la cama y éste encima. Malfoy sonrió, y Harry pudo sentir como le metía las manos por el pantalón y agarraba con fuerza su trasero-que-vivió, presionando su erección contra la de éste.

– Me siento en desventaja – comentó con picardía el de ojos grises, en un momento de respiro, mirando su pecho descubierto.

Harry se sentó sobre la pelvis del rubio y se sacó la polera, para luego seguir besándolo, en la boca, en el cuello, en el pecho…

Malfoy deslizó sus manos ágilmente y desabrochó el pantalón de Harry. A lo que éste abrió los ojos asombrado y se enderezó nuevamente, tomando ambas manos del joven bajo él.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco, con la respiración más que agitada.

– ¿No iremos muy rápido?

Draco respiró hondo, levantó una ceja, y luego simplemente rió:

– ¡Merlín¿Hasta en momentos como éste te sale lo San Potter? – Harry no contestó, y seguía presionando las manos de Draco, aunque éstas ya estaban inertes. – Te recuerdo que yo también soy virgen, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Te aclaro también que no sé si quiera perderla contigo esta noche, y no te ofendas, pero siempre pensé que era heterosexual. Pero me gustas. No me lo explico de otra forma. Solamente hago lo que va de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

Harry sintió honestidad, y quería darla también, pero no sabía cómo. Se calló un momento, soltó las manos de Draco y trató de concentrarse para pensar. Pero al no tener éxito en su cometido, simplemente le devolvió la mirada a esos ojos grises, impávidos, y dijo: "Lo sé". Cambió su postura a la primera, recostado sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, y lo abrazó, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro. Malfoy le devolvió el abrazo, mirando un punto fijo del techo mientras que acariciaba aquella rebelde cabellera azabache. En ese momento, supo como devolver un poco de honestidad:

– Creo que te quiero, Malfoy.

– Yo también, Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Hermione… – dijo Ron con voz somnolienta desde la cama – Vamos, ven a dormir ya. Son las 3 de la mañana. – terminó, soltando un bostezo.

La castaña estaba parada junto a la ventaba que daba al patio y miraba hacía él, como perdida.

– Ya voy. Dame unos minutos.

Ron se incorporó y frotó sus ojos.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada…o sea, sí. Estoy preocupada por Harry.

– Bah, que novedad, ven a la cama cariño, es tarde.

– ¡Ron! – le reclamó la joven. – Es que…ha pasado algo, no te conté… y ciertamente no lo haré a esta hora.

– Bueno, pero si no lo harás ahora, entonces vuelve a la cama… ¡vamos!

Hermione creyó ver una silueta entre la niebla que tapaba los árboles, pero no se alteró por ello. "Está bien, tú ganas", dijo. Cerró la cortina y volvió a la cama, pero no pudo dormir antes de unos 15 o 20 minutos.

En la habitación del lado mientras tanto, Harry estaba acostado mirando el techo, pensando, con el torso desnudo al igual que Draco, quien dormía placenteramente de lado con una mano sobre el pecho del moreno. Al parecer sus pesadillas habían terminado, pensó Harry, y quizás las suyas estaban recién comenzando. Pensó en Voldemort y en lo que venía. En las vidas de sus amigos. ¿Sería capaz de salvarlos de una muerte segura? Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Sirius, o el fantasma de Sirius, en el cementerio. En el fondo siempre se sintió responsable por las muertes que ocurrían a su alrededor…y no sabía si sería capaz de seguir soportando más de ellas.

Sentía la garganta seca. Un nudo inmenso. Se levantó, sacando cuidadosamente el brazo del rubio sin despertarlo. Se puso los zapatos sin abrochar, tomó su varita y salió hacia el baño a por agua.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y tanteó con la mano libre el interruptor de la luz. La prendió y la sangre se le congeló, su estomago se retorció y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron con potencia.

Allí estaba, una vez más, sentado sobre el inodoro, Sirius. Al ver a Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada. Digna de sus tiempos en Azkaban.

– Tú no eres mi padrino. – dijo Harry con los ojos cristalinos y en la voz un dejo contenido de rabia.

– Claro que no. Él está muerto. Murió por tu culpa¿lo recuerdas?

Las manos de Harry tiritaban y sus ojos estaban ya muy humedecidos.

– No voy a caer en tu juego, no voy a dejar que me hagas daño – le dijo el moreno.

– ¿Y eso no es una lágrima? Si no te hace daño¿por qué lloras? Creo que no estás siendo honesto. No le mientas a tu padrino, Harry.

– ¡Tú no eres mi padrino! – respondió casi gritando. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Bueno, yo quería vivir, limpiar mi nombre, encontrar una novia quizás. La vida en casa de mi madre era muy solitaria¿sabes?

Harry se sentó contra la pared con las piernas dobladas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

– Déjame en paz – musitó entre sollozos.

– Lloras como una niña. – le espetó como si escupiera - James…

– ¡Cállate! – le gritó Harry sin moverse.

– Eres un pequeño y sucio malcriado…

– ¡Harry! – dijo una voz en la puerta

El muchacho enderezó la cabeza y su padrino ya no estaba. En la puerta estaba parada Hermione, aterrada al parecer. Se agachó y Harry la abrazó y lloró más fuerte que antes. La muchacha también tiritaba y acariciaba el pelo del moreno, dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza para calmarlo.

– Ya pasó, ya pasó. – le decía al oído.

– ¿lo…lo viste?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada la castaña, mirando a todas partes.

– ¡A Sirius!

– No…yo…yo sólo te escuché a ti. No podía dormir, te escuché y vine a ver que pasaba.

– Siento que me vuelvo loco, Hermione.

– No, no te estás volviendo loco…alguien está jugando con tu mente. No estás loco. Mírame… ¡Harry¡Mírame! Tú no estás loco¿lo entiendes?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, no muy convencido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione hizo que todo el mundo se levantara a las 8 AM. La dueña le había dicho que el desayuno no se servía hasta las 9, así que tenían 1 hora para conversar en la cocina. Lanzó un hechizo distractor fuera de ella para que ningún muggle los molestara.

Entre Harry y Draco contaron todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, omitiendo, claro, la lucha de lenguas sobre el escaso césped del cementerio. Todos los presentes, menos Hermione, estaban atónitos. Neville hasta rompió una taza.

Luego vino el desayuno. Malfoy, que estaba al frente de Harry, estiraba descaradamente su pierna para tocar las del moreno por debajo de la mesa, sacándole una que otra sonrisa incómoda.

– Bueno, y ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó tímidamente Neville

Harry titubeó, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello desde que llegaron. Estaba seguro que en este pueblo había algo. Algo que podría ayudarle a derrotar a Voldemort.

– Buscar – respondió Harry –. Con Hermione y Ron pasamos el tiempo donde los Dursley practicando maleficios y pensando que debíamos hacer en el valle de Godric. Creo que lo primero es ir a la plaza donde estaba mi casa, hoy en la noche, para buscar pistas. Hermione tiene un hechizo localizador que nos ayudará…

– Sí – lo interrumpió Hermione un poco nerviosa – Bueno, no entremos en tanto detalle sobre eso…lo haré mayoritariamente yo, ustedes sólo seguirán mis ordenes. – terminó tajantemente volviendo a su café.

– Bueno…yo iré a mi habitación a practicar algunos maleficios – dijo Luna – ¿alguien quiere?

– Linda forma de empezar el día. Me apunto. – contestó Ron levantándose de la mesa, a lo que su novia lo tomó rápidamente de una manga.

– No. Tú vienes conmigo a preparar el hechizo de esta noche. Serás libre cuando terminemos de… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con cara desconcertada al ver la cara que le ponían todos. Neville reía descaradamente, mientras que Harry mordía su labio inferior mirando la taza. – ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

– Na…nada. – contestó Harry levantando la mirada. – Llévate a Ron…donde tengas que llevártelo para…para _eso_. – Con una tos forzada agregó: – ¡El hechizo! Claro…el hechizo…

La chica en cuestión tenía la cara del color del pelo de su novio. Llena de vergüenza y sin decir palabra, tomó del brazo a su novio y abandonó la cocina. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

– Voy contigo – le llamó Neville a Luna, que ya se iba con cierto desconcierto, quizás sin saber porque todos se reían. – ¿Vienen? – preguntó mirando al rubio y al moreno, quienes negaron con la cabeza, aún riendo.

Ya solos, Malfoy miró a su acompañante y su sonrisa cambió ligeramente de tono.

– Y usted…joven Potter – le dijo mientras su pie buscaba algo con que jugar, mucho más atractivo que las piernas. - ¿Quiere ir a practicar el _hechizo_ ese del que hablábamos anoche? – El Slytherin levantaba una ceja mientras jugaba con la cuchara del café. El ojiverde contenía una segura respiración agitada mientras miraba nerviosamente la puerta. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo, tratando de calmar sus instintos; pero se rindió cuando el pie sin zapato de Malfoy encontró lo que buscaba.

Una vez allí, cerrando la puerta tras de si, Draco abrazó a Harry por detrás al nivel de la cintura, dándole múltiples besos en el cuello. El ojiverde no parecía para nada molesto.

– Me encanta como hueles – le dijo tras respirar hondo en la nuca de Harry.

– ¿A qué huelo? – preguntó el otro, en una especie de éxtasis total, los ojos cerrados; la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinada hacia el lado contrario en el que jugueteaba Malfoy.

– A ti – respondió en su odio.

Harry abrió los ojos, se volteó y le devolvió el abrazo al rubio por los hombros, mientras éste aún no soltaba su cintura y lo oprimía contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Se besaron lentamente, saboreando los labios del otro, explorando cada recoveco de la boca ajena, moldeándose a su gusto, logrando la posición perfecta. Una sensación tan placentera, excitable y agradable, que parecía irreal, pensó Harry, pero a la vez estaba ahí, en frente de él. Esa sensación tenía carne y huesos, se movía y lo hacía desear cada vez más.

Cuando sintió que las manos del rubio ya no estaban tan quietas en su cintura como al principio, separó su boca de la de éste y apoyo su frente en la de él. "Draco…", musitó con los ojos cerrados. Malfoy sólo asintió con la cabeza, tomó a Harry de la mano y lo llevó a la cama silenciosamente.

– Tengo que contarte algo. – le dijo Malfoy una vez acostados. Él estaba de espaldas, y el moreno de lado apoyado en su codo. – Tiene que ver con mi madre…

Harry se acomodó las gafas e hizo un gesto de atención con las cejas. "Dime", dijo. "Vamos, dime, que no pasa nada", agregó al ver el titubeo en los labios de su compañero.

– ¿Recuerdas que te conté que cuando llegué a mi mansión mi madre estaba muerta? – Harry asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno…ella…no…ella no estaba muerta.

Potter frunció el entrecejo. "No entiendo", comentó.

– Ella estaba agonizando…y yo…ella me pidió… – la voz del rubio se quebró de a poco; sus ojos grises se llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente, cayendo por sus sienes. – Ella me pidió que acabara y yo…yo la…era _mi_ madre…cómo pude…yo…yo…

El chico dorado comprendió lo que pasaba. Bajó la mirada, secó las lágrimas de Draco y lo besó. "Yo…lo siento", le dijo por toda respuesta.

Harry se recostó de espaldas y atrajo al rubio hacia sí, apoyándolo en su pecho. Los siguientes minutos los pasó así, acariciándolo mientras éste lloraba; sin decir palabra, ninguno de los dos. Hasta caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Hermione¿nos puedes decir de que se trata todo esto?

Los 6 muchachos andaban a toda prisa por las calles desiertas del valle de Godric, temiendo un nuevo ataque de dementores…o algo peor. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío. La neblina hacía que todo pareciera más lúgubre que de costumbre, pero aún se podía ver, a través de ella, la luz de la luna llena en lo alto del cielo.

Hermione a la delantera, más veloz que el resto, hacía que el resto la siguiera a paso apresurado para no quedarse atrás.

– Ya verán. Les contaré todo cuando lleguemos a la plaza. – dijo volteando la cabeza, para mirarlos. – ¡Y apúrense! Falta poco para la medianoche.

Harry miró a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido y éste se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Con gran molestia aceleró aún más el paso hasta quedar al mismo nivel que su amiga.

– ¿Me puedes decir para que es todo eso que llevas ahí? – le dijo arrastrando las palabras, casi al estilo de Malfoy, apuntando con la cabeza a los inciensos y dos saquitos rojos que llevaba su amiga en las manos.

– Ingredientes.

– ¿Y en que momento los obtuviste?

– Hoy – Dijo secamente la muchacha, mirando al frente. Luego de una pausa, agregó: – Pasé a tu cuarto a decirte que iba a salir a por ellos y… – Harry sintió un escalofrío de los grandes – estabas _"durmiendo"_… _"estaban"_ durmiendo, mejor dicho.

– Hermione, yo…

– Sé que tienes una muy buena explicación, Harry. Y sé, también, que me la darás después.

El moreno no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su amiga en todo el resto de trayecto, que por cierto, no fue mucho. Tenía miedo. En el fondo sentía que estaba haciendo algo completamente incorrecto. No porque fuera un hombre con el que se había estado besando los últimos dos días; sino porque era "_ese"_ hombre. Además, no había pensado en la reacción que tendrían sus amigos si descubrían lo que pasaba. No quería enfrentarse a más problemas, menos entre ellos. Tampoco quería tener que elegir entre ellos y Draco…pero si eso pasaba…

– Muy bien – dijo Hermione al llegar al centro de la plaza. Se sentó a lo indio, con las piernas dobladas una sobre otra, de frente a la posición de la luna. Prendió dos inciensos y abrió las dos bolsitas que traía: en una había un frasquito de madera con tallados, de contenido desconocido para todos, y en el otro un grupo de cristales multicolores que puso en su mano derecha. – Formemos un círculo. – Los muchachos obedecieron – Tenía previsto que sólo seriamos tres en esto, pero entre más seamos, mejor.

– ¿Nos vas a explicar de que se trata todo esto ahora? – dijo Draco.

– Por favor – agregó Harry un poco molesto.

– Sí. – Hermione estaba nerviosa y su respiración agitada y la vista saltona lo decía todo. – Bueno…mmm… esto va a ser un poco complicado. No tienen que asustarse. Quizás sea un poco más oscuro de lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento…pero tengo todo bajo control – se apresuró a agregar al ver que alguno le saltaba encima – La esencia del hechizo es invocar a Hecate, patrona de las brujas, para que nos muestre si hay algo de importancia en lo fue la casa de Harry o sus alrededores.

– No suena difícil.

– No, no lo es. – respondió Hermione con una risita nerviosa. – Pero tienen que seguir mis instrucciones: primero, no abandonen sus puestos en el círculo pase lo que pase, hasta que Hecate se haya manifestado, y supongo que todos nos daremos cuenta de cuando eso pase; segundo, no me interrumpan o me hablen, solo concéntrense en lo que está haciendo cada uno, y tercero, deséenme suerte.

Todos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y Hermione miraba nerviosa su reloj. "Ustedes concéntrense, repitan lo que yo vaya diciendo y cuando terminé cada frase dan un golpe con sus varitas en la tierra", dijo sin dejar de observar la hora. Cuando las manillas marcaron las doce en punto, la muchacha respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza hacia la luna con los ojos cerrados. Esparció los cristales en frente de ella, aún sin mirar, para luego bajar la vista, abrir lo ojos y tomar el frasquito tallado en sus manos. Lo abrió y esparció un líquido rojo sobre los cristales, que Harry hubiera jurado era sangre, pero no podía hacer nada en aquellos momentos, mientras decía:

– ¡Oh Hecate! Amada diosa, señora de la luna y el mar fecundo ¡Escúchanos¡Acepta nuestro sacrificio!

_"¿Sacrificio?"_

Todos repitieron las palabras de Hermione y luego golpearon al unísono la tierra son sus varitas.

– Diosa de las encrucijadas y la luna nueva ¡yo te llamo!

– _Diosa de las encrucijadas y la luna nueva ¡yo te llamo!_

– Ayúdanos a encontrar el camino hacia el éxito. Tú que todo lo sabes, que todo lo ves y que todo lo oyes. ¡Siente nuestra plegaria!

– _Ayúdanos a encontrar el camino hacia el éxito. Tú que todo lo sabes, que todo lo ves y que todo lo oyes. ¡Siente nuestra plegaria!_

Hermione comenzaba a tiritar y su voz subía cada vez más el volumen, además de escucharse un poco más ronca de lo normal a cada nueva frase que decía. Ron miraba con gran temor a su novia, pero al igual que el resto, no se atrevía a romper el círculo.

En eso, por entre la niebla, por detrás de Hermione, aparecieron dos enormes perros negros de un pelaje hermoso, que resplandecía a pesar de la oscuridad.

– Ayuda…ayúdanos a…ayu… – Hermione aparentemente perdió el control de sí misma. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y según pudieron apreciar el resto de los jóvenes, ya no hablaba el mismo idioma, sino que pareciera escupir en una lengua totalmente desconocida, quizás latín, pensó Harry, a pesar de sentirse totalmente idiota por reparar en eso en aquel momento.

La tierra comenzó a temblar lentamente hasta ya alcanzar una magnitud considerable. Nadie podía moverse de sus lugares, era como si tuvieran el cuerpo pegado al suelo y además congeladas las articulaciones.

Hermione se veía cada vez más fuera de sí y no parecía reaccionar ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De pronto la luna comenzó a brillar más de lo normal y la neblina se disipó rápidamente. La luna brilló tanto que se podía apreciar todo muy perfectamente iluminado: desde las casas contiguas a la plaza, hasta los aterradores rasgos y oscuros ojos negros que ahora lucía Hermione.

En una fracción de segundo, la muchacha emitió un grito espantoso en dirección a la luna, y toda la luz que emitía viajó a una velocidad impresionante hacia la boca de ésta. Dejando todo en una completa oscuridad, para luego volver a escupirla, pero esta vez en dirección a la tierra, al centro del círculo, haciendo un agujero de una considerable extensión entre los jóvenes.

Recién, en ese momento, pudieron moverse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo.

Oh…lo terminé )

Creo que por fin voy bien xD.

Bueno, tengo que confesarles que me plantee la posibilidad de dejar de escribir. Estuve muy mal. He tenido unos meses asquerosos desde mi última publicación.

Mi mejor amiga se suicidó a principios de Diciembre del año pasado, y no he tenido ánimos de nada. Por eso no actualicé antes de navidad como les había prometido.

Le agradezco a todas (y todos) y a cada una (y uno) de ustedes por leerme.

Muchas Gracias.

Ya le queda poco a este fic. Mi primogénito.

Qué me viene la nostalgia¡coño!

Y… ¿les gustó?


	9. The way things are

**The Way Things Are**

**Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco inconsciente y lo mantiene escondido en casa de los Weasley, pero es descubierto durante la boda de Fleur y Bill. Gran alboroto. Los chicos deben huir y ahora están solos, tratando de encontrar respuestas en el valle de Godric. Pero encontrarán algo más que respuestas. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, soy un vil copycat. Todo es de JK Rowling, la señora aquella que odia a Draco. Arriesgo demanda? ...espero que no.**

* * *

Yaaaa… acá les va EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de "The way things are". Ok? Ha sido de pelos terminarlo. En realidad me dio pena y todo, pero no sé. sentimientos encontrados

La cosa es que gracias a las lectoras (y lectores) constantes…y no los entretengo más pues.

A LEER! P (quedó un poco largo…sorry!)

Y como siempre…disculpen la ULTRA demora. Gracias

* * *

**Capítulo IX: The Way Things Are.**

El cuerpo de Hermione, al parecer inerte, cayó de lado en el césped produciendo un ruido sordo. _"¡Hermione!"_, gritó Ron y se apresuró a llegar hasta la muchacha, que era olida descaradamente por los dos enormes labradores a su lado.

– ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – preguntó Draco de pie, aún nervioso, al lado del enorme agujero producido por la castaña. Luna, Neville y Harry fueron en auxilio de Hermione, al igual que Ron, que ya la sostenía en sus brazos.

– ¿Hermione?...

– ¿Qué le pasa?

– Sólo está desmayada…

– ¿Por qué no despierta?...

– Espera, espera…shhh, trata de decir algo…

– ¿Dio…resol…resulta...do?... – preguntó con un hilo de voz la Gryffindor, todavía muy adormecida.

– Sí, sí lo hizo, no te gastes Her…

– Tomen… – respondió la chica, extendiendo la mano con un pequeño trozo de pergamino en ella. Harry lo tomó, lo abrió y miró con atención.

– ¿Qué dice? – le apresuró Ron.

– Son…son instrucciones – dijo el perturbado ojiverde.

– ¿De qué? – preguntó Luna.

El moreno tomó aire, se ajustó los lentes, y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"Si están leyendo esto significa que quedé tan agotada después del hechizo, que ni siquiera puedo estar en pie.

No sé cuales deberían ser los resultados exactos… pero sí sé que debería marcar el camino hacía las respuestas que estamos buscando. No se detengan por mí, ni tampoco se les ocurra cargarme. De todos modos no podrían, los enormes animales, creo que deberían ser perros o serpientes, no estoy segura, se los impedirán. Ellos son la representación de Hécate, del hechizo que acabamos de formular, y me protegerán con más que sus vidas.

Así que despreocúpense y sigan su camino.

Les deseo suerte.

Hermione."

Nadie dijo una palabra. Ron fruncía los labios mirando hacia el suelo, hasta que abrazó con más fuerza a la chica entre sus brazos, la besó en la frente y la dejó recostada en el suelo, totalmente dormida. _"Vamos"_, dijo levantándose con decisión, ante la mirada atónita del resto.

– ¿Qué pasa? – desconcertado, Ron, paró sus ánimos al ver que los demás titubeaban.

– Ehh… Ron…y ¿vamos a dejar a Hermione… aquí? – preguntó Harry.

– Sí. – respondió secamente el pelirrojo. – Ya me había advertido que era peligroso…y me hizo prometerle que haría todo lo que ella pidiera, y que me encargaría de que ustedes hicieran lo mismo.

Todos se lanzaban miradas inseguras, pero no se atrevieron a decir una palabra. Dejaron a su amiga tendida en el suelo a un par de metros, donde los perros la olían y trataban de despertar con el hocico o una patada de vez en cuando, y se acercaron al agujero un poco más allá, gentileza de Hermione.

Éste estaba perfectamente bien formado, con un diámetro de más de dos metros, en el cual no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

– Está curvo. – dijo Luna.

– ¿Ah?

– _¡Lumus!_ – exclamó la rubia apuntando con su varita hacia el hoyo. Allí se pudo ver que efectivamente no era un agujero vertical, sino que doblaba, como un tobogán subterráneo.

– Que el sangrecita pura vaya primero – siseó Ron, al más puro estilo Malfoy.

Draco desformó levemente el rostro y terminó por levantar una ceja, lanzándole una de sus miradas de superioridad tan famosas, que hacían al pelirrojo querer azotar la porquería más cerca posible a él, mientras que a su mejor amigo, últimamente, le provocaba un efecto totalmente inimaginable para cualquier mente decente.

Al sentir la tensión y las exuberantes ganas de Ron de descargar tensiones en la cara de Draco, Harry intervino una vez más como árbitro tomando al primero por los hombros, y mientras escuchaba los gritos de furia del rubio por detrás y luchaba para que los golpes al aire de Ron no le dieran en alguna costilla, Luna miraba desinteresada a los labradores que cortejaban a Hermione y se preguntaba si su padre admitiría un par como aquellos en casa.

Desde pequeña le gustaron los animales. Recuerda que su madre también los amaba, y que tenían dos gatos y unas jaulas en el patio con pajaritos varios. La Sra. Lovegood la tomaba en brazos y la acercaba a ellas para que Luna pudiera rellenar la comida de los pájaros.

Recuerda, también, que la noche que murió uno de los gatos de su madre lloró sin parar, y que la Sra. Lovegood estuvo a su lado toda esa noche. Ninguna de las dos durmió.

El otro gato estaba en la explosión en la que murió mamá. Papá estaba tan deprimido que olvidó alimentar a los pajaritos. Luna era pequeña, no alcanzaba las jaulas si no era levantada. Los pájaros murieron de a poco, y el editor del Quisquilloso sólo los recordó cuando el hedor de los cadáveres era insoportable.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a tener una mascota.

Su pequeña (para muchos retorcida) cabecita, divagaba sobre perros, lechuzas, gatos y sapos, porque tiempo le sobraba. Los chicos estaban recién en el segundo round, y tratar de conversar con Neville era tratar de conversar con alguno de sus hipotéticas mascotas.

En momentos como este Ron Weasley ya no le parecía tan gracioso como de costumbre, y le recordaba cuando peleaba con Ginny por su, según él, exceso de vida sentimental.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un ligero pero notorio golpe en el brazo, y al girar la cabeza creyó ver lo que era una silueta pasar por su lado y saltar en el oscuro agujero en frente suyo.

– Chicos, creo que acabo de ver un fantasma saltar en el agujero – dijo Luna, parsimoniosa, como si estuviera preguntando que había de desayunar.

Los tres muchachos pararon de gritar. Ron seguía con los puños en alto, y las manos de Harry seguían sosteniendo sus hombros. Los tres miraban detenidamente a Luna, pero Luna estaba estirando el cuello para ver por sobre sus amigos, luego a cada uno de sus lados y por último le terminó dando la espalda a sus amigos y miraba el horizonte con la mano en la frente.

– Luna… ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Ron.

– Busco a Neville, creo que el fantasma lo asustó y el muy cobarde escapó.

A Harry se le atoraron las preguntas en la cabeza y sin darse cuenta soltó al pelirrojo, quizás para que sus energías se concentraran en tratar, aunque fuera inútilmente, de entender a Luna.

– Luna… ¡Luna¿Podrías…podrías darte vuelta? – le preguntó al fin.

– No lo veo por ninguna parte, nunca pensé que pudiera correr tan rápido. – agregó sin hacer caso a las palabras de Harry. Ron y Draco comenzaron a mirar en la dirección que lo hacía la rubia, sin saber muy bien por qué.

– Harry… – murmuró Malfoy.

– ¿Ah? – Confundido, el moreno quedó mirándolo de frente - ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué… qué estamos buscando exactamente? – murmuró nuevamente, sin dejar de buscar con la mirada un fantasma o a Neville o al fantasma de Neville…

Harry tomó aire y conciencia de lo que estaba pensando y se sintió increíblemente estúpido.

– Luna¿podrías repetir lo que acaba de pasar?

– No lo tengo muy claro – contestaba la chica mientras se giraba y en rodillas miraba por el hoyo – estaba parada cuando algo me golpeo y saltó dentro. Se veía borroso. ¿No dijiste que estabas viendo a Sirius?

Ron se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de Luna, mirando para tratar de ver algo.

– ¿Hay alguien allí? – Gritó el pelirrojo – ¿Holaaa?

– Yo…yo no creo que haya… que haya sido… – musitaba un confundido niño-que-vivió.

– Tus amigos están más locos que una cabra. – Le susurró Malfoy al moreno parado al lado suyo – O te consigues unos más cuerdos o te consigues un nuevo novio.

– ¡Novio? – saltó asustado Potter, con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal y para mala suerte suya, más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

El Weasley y la rubia levantaron la mirada confundidos.

– ¿Novio? Novio¿quién, de quién?... ¿cómo? – preguntó Ron mientras el chico dorado balbuceaba algo incoherente hasta para él.

– _¡Holaaaa¿Muchachos? _– Se sintió una voz proveniente del agujero – _¡Estoy acá abajo, salten, que no pasa nada!_

– ¡Neville¿Tanto te asustó el fantasma que saltaste de los primeros? – le gritó Luna.

– _¿Qué fantasma?_ – gruñó Neville.

Al ver que la joven iba a responder, Ron se apresuró a tomarla del hombro y moverle la cabeza con una negativa. _"Luna, déjalo así"_, le dijo.

Harry miró a Draco y le sonrió, antes de que alguien pudiera verlo, y antes, también, de que alguien pudiera recordar la palabra novio, saltó en el hoyo en frente suyo.

Los perros comenzaban a darse un baño nocturno a unos pocos metros.

* * *

Efectivamente, el agujero era entero en forma diagonal al suelo y su extensión era considerable. Terminaba en una cueva subterránea, una suerte de pasillo con paredes rocosas, al igual que el techo y el suelo era de tierra, en ciertas partes barrosa. Tenía un ancho de unos cinco metros y no se lograba ver lo que había al fondo.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, los chicos decidieron que lo mejor era caminar por el gran túnel, y ver hacia donde conducía.

Draco no podía pensar bien. Las paredes mohosas y ese olor, que trabajaba como el mejor de los déja vù en la memoria del rubio, contaminaban cada vez más el aire a medida que avanzaban por entre el tintineo de las gotas que caían desde el techo y las suelas de los zapatos de Luna.

Cuando tenía siete años, en un viaje de negocios de su padre a un rancho al sur de Irlanda, Draco vio caballos por primera vez en su vida. O quizás no, pero es el primer recuerdo que conserva con estos cuatrípedos.

Mientras su padre conversaba de negocios, el pequeño Malfoy rondaba el establo curioso, como un capricho más a los que tanto lo había acostumbrado Narcissa. Caprichos que hoy en día no eran más que recuerdos tortuosos de muertes inhumanas y una infancia perdida.

Sus pequeños ojos grises recorrían el establo entre el relinchar de aquellas imponentes bestias. Cristalinos, no había rastro en ellos de resentimiento ni de odio, altanería o frialdad, ni de indiferencia o miedo. Expresiones que se había esmerado tanto por demostrar, y que Harry había visto y masticado durante seis años.

Draco Malfoy no era una persona a la que le gustara recordar eventos de la historia de su vida, a menos que estos tuvieran que ver con alguna venganza pendiente o algo por el estilo. Olores. Sensaciones. Una suma de emociones a las cuales el Slytherin no estaba acostumbrado. Le daban escalofríos. Muchos fragmentos de historias, como si fueran de otra persona. Muchos años en un solo cuerpo, o al menos eso le parecía. Terror, horror y miedo. No, definitivamente se sentía más a gusto con sólo vivir. Era parte de esa frialdad tan Malfoy, ya en proceso de disolución, gentileza del niño-que-vivió.

Eran muchos los caballos, y el sonido ensordecedor de sus herraduras le gustaba. Trataba de imitar el sonido con sus zapatitos y el relinchar, a mandíbula batiente. Estaba distrayéndose en eso cuando sintió algo o alguien que lo empujaba por la espalda, como una cálida ráfaga, llegando rápidamente hasta el cuello. Aterrado, el joven rubio gritó tan agudo como su tierna edad se lo permitía, y dándose media vuelta, tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente sobre un montón de paja en el suelo. Han pasado unos diez años y la reacción seguiría siendo la misma.

Alzó la cabeza, y frente a él se erguía alto y pomposo el caballo más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Su pelaje era tan blanco como la piel del infante y era dueño de unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, cristalinos, en los cuales podía reflejarse tendido en el suelo perfectamente.

Draco se levantó y sacudió su ropa con dignidad, como si hubiera sido posible que ese pobre animal supiera lo que son los modales y las buenas costumbres; términos muy manoseados por el estrato social de su familia. El caballo era pequeño, sólo un poco más alto que el consentido de Lucius, y agitaba su crin con descaro. Se acercó lentamente al muchacho, quien, a su vez, guiado por la curiosidad típica de la edad y el encanto magnético que le provocaba aquel equino albo, se entregó por completo a la insinuación de cariño por parte de su nuevo amigo. Estiró su brazo y acarició la cara del caballo tímidamente y ya cada vez más en confianza, mientras que este último respondía con pequeñas exhalaciones de agrado.

Jugaron en el fondo del establo, donde era un poco más ancho el espacio, alrededor de de un cuarto de hora, y el rubio verdaderamente se divirtió. Él sabía que si le pidiera un caballo a su padre se lo daría, pero desde que rompió el caballito de juguete del pequeño Goyle, por un ataque de envidia infantil, argumentando que no le gustaban esos "animales descerebrados", no iba a atreverse a pasar sobre su palabra y orgullo.

Estaba por cambiar de opinión, pensando en que su padre accedería a comprarle su pequeño nuevo amigo, cuando un hombre abrió con estrépito, de par en par, las grandes puertas del establo. Draco se asustó, pensando que algo malo había hecho, como cualquier niño de su edad que vive marcado por la culpa de sus actos, y se escondió tras unas cajas en el fondo de la estancia, donde se encontraba.

A pasos fuertes y decididos, entró como un huracán y alzando una varita sobre su mano, comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de luz verde a los asustados animales, quienes trataban en vano de escapar de sus jaulas. Uno, dos, tres… más de quince caballos cayeron inertes, sin vida, sobre la paja seca. Malfoy sólo podía ver los reflejos de luz por entre las cajas, acurrucado, y oír los gritos de terror de los caballos ante la presencia del fin. Por último, sintió a su pequeño amigo tocarle el hombro con el hocico, como pidiéndole una explicación por lo ocurrido. El chico lo miró lloroso y el primero retrocedió sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que estuvo fuera de la protección de las cajas.

El bello equino blanco salió despedido contra la pared por uno de los tantos rayos verdes que inundaban el lugar, y cayó muerto, aún sin quitar los ojos de Draco. Este cerró los ojos, ante el amenazante espectáculo, inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire de manera brusca, tratando de desahogarse un poco de lo ocurrido.

Unos segundos más tarde, fue tomado con fuerza por el brazo y arrastrado fuera del establo por su padre.

– Y eso te enseñará a no meterte con Lucius Malfoy – gritó el padre del rubio a un hombre alto y regordete, petrificado de miedo, apoyado contra la puerta – Y quiero mi dinero el lunes. – concluyó.

Draco no se atrevió a abrir la boca en todo el trayecto a casa, por miedo a soltar en llanto el nudo en la garganta que a penas le permitía respirar. Era la primera vez que veía la maldición Avada Kedavra, aunque no lo entendería hasta mucho más tarde.

Esa noche, caminando por aquel asqueroso túnel subterráneo, sintió el mismo olor que en aquel establo: a muerte. Recordó a su fugaz amigo albino por unos momentos, recuerdo que creía olvidado y casi no vivido.

Sintió miedo una vez más, y miró detenidamente al acompañante moreno que tenía a la derecha. Era difícil poder decir algo sin ser escuchados, pero la oportunidad se dio cuando Neville tropezó sobre Ron por culpa del barro y las piedras y el Gryffindor y el Slytherin quedaron solos, más atrás que el resto.

– Te quiero. – murmuró casi inaudible sobre el hombro de Harry. Este no respondió, pero podía verse su piel ligeramente ruborizada. – Estos dos días han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. No me importa lo que digan, sólo… yo sólo siento que quiero estar contigo.

– Gracias. – dijo Harry al fin. – Aunque creo que el barro en mis pies y el olor a mierda de perro le quita un poco de romanticismo.

– Yo sólo…

– Lo sé. Y no lo hagas. Esta cosa parece estar vacía, no hay motivo alguno para temer la mue…la caída de alguno de nosotros.

Draco miró sus zapatos y Potter supo lo falsas que sonaron sus palabras.

– Yo también te quiero. – respondió el moreno, tomándole ligeramente la mano por unos segundos.

* * *

Llevaban unos veinte minutos caminando, subiendo, bajando, esquivando, saltando barrancos, y el túnel parecía eterno. Hasta que el camino se hizo cuesta arriba, de forma bastante complicada.

– Escucho agua… – comentó Luna.

– Sí… – Harry comenzó a encaramarse en las piedras para poder escalar la subida, no tan alta, pero que aseguraba una fractura si te arrimabas a la piedra equivocada. – Supongo que habrá que subir – agregó, mientras el resto lo imitaba.

Los jóvenes se aventuraron por la empinada hasta llegar sin mayores complicaciones hasta la punta. Desde allí, para asombro de ellos, se desplegaba una enorme caverna con un arroyuelo que la atravesaba, y que continuaba su recorrido por unos pequeños hoyos en las paredes. Lo más perturbador del caso era el techo.

– Esos no son…

– Sí, lo son…

– Ataúdes…

– Estamos sobre el cementerio…

– Al menos eso explica el olor…

La cueva tenía una forma circular y era oscura, aunque el agua se reflejaba un poco en las paredes y le daba un poco de luminosidad en ciertos sectores. Habían ataúdes incrustados en el techo y en el suelo había un par de ellos rotos, dejando entrever una que otra mortaja y lo que Harry quería no identificar como una mano.

– Espérenme aquí – dijo el ojiverde distraídamente.

Bajó dificultosamente hacia el arroyo, que estaba un poco más abajo que ellos. La entrada se encontraba como a mitad de la caverna. Potter pudo ver, no muy lejos, que una de las paredes más iluminadas tenía un cierto color rojizo. Se acercó y posó su mano en ella, pero ésta la atravesó descaradamente.

– ¡Aquí hay algo! – anunció dando la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos.

Draco y Ron avanzaron un poco, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo Harry atravesó la pared falsa y perdió visual de toda caverna, encontrándose en una estrecha salita de mármol. En el centro vio algo que ya le era bastante conocido, aunque solo en los recuerdos que Dumbledore le había proporcionado: la copa de Hufflepuff.

La tomó e inmediatamente le vino una fuerte puntada en la cicatriz de su frente, dejándole un leve resentimiento. La miró detenidamente, acomodándose los lentes. _"Vaya…esto no puede ser tan fácil…"_, pensó.

Justamente, como llamando a la mala suerte, se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de la caverna y un grito que claramente era de Luna.

El joven Potter empuñó con fuerza su varita, decidido a volver, pero cuando intentó cruzar lo que era la pared que lo condujo hasta lo que Harry reconocía como un Horrorcrux, esta era sólida. _"Maldita sea, maldita sea… ¡mierda!"_. El moreno golpeó con fuerza la pared, hasta romperse los costados de las manos.

– _¿Dónde está Potter? _– escuchó Harry del otro lado.

Era una voz más que familiar.

* * *

– ¡Aquí hay algo! – anunció dando la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos.

Los muchachos vieron repentinamente a Harry desaparecer de vista por una de las paredes.

– Se lo comió… – dijo distraídamente Luna.

– No seas estúpida – escupió Malfoy.

– ¡Hey! Un poco de respeto, asquerosa sabandija. – le replicó Ron.

Draco arqueó una ceja y miró con desprecio al pelirrojo, y pensó, por un momento, en aprovechar ahora que Harry no estaba para verlos y poder desquitarse un poco del insoportable traidor a la sangre.

En eso fue cuando de la nada salió disparado un rayo rojo de una de las esquinas al fondo, de donde llegaron los cinco. _"Cuidado"_, fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el rubio antes de lanzarse sobre Ron, para que el rayo de procedencia desconocida no le pegara de lleno en la espalda. En cambio, dio a parar contra una de las paredes, produciendo una gran explosión, y que un par de ataúdes se desprendieran del techo. Uno de ellos casi le pegó a Luna de no ser por la rápida e inusual respuesta de Neville, no evitando que la chica gritara fuerte y claro y qué él se llevara un fuerte golpe en el brazo que ocupó de apoyo al caer al suelo.

– ¿Dónde está Potter? – interrogó una silueta, saliendo del rincón de donde estaba, dejándose ver de a poco. Tenía el brazo estirado, apuntando con la varita a Ron y Draco.

– ¿Padre?... – Malfoy estaba en el suelo aún, tratando de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

– Azkaban no es un lugar muy seguro estos días¿no es así Macnair?

Una segunda silueta salió desde la oscuridad, este apuntando hacia Neville y Luna. Ambos hombres llevaban túnicas negras, sucias y maltratadas. Lucius Malfoy había perdido el poco color de su piel, y se veía más pálido que su primogénito. Unas bolsas enormes se veían bajo sus ojos, y su pelo rubio platinado estaba sucio y enmarañado. Por otro lado, Walden Macnair lucía tan demacrado como su compañero mortífago; tenía un pequeño tic nervioso en el labio inferior y sus manos tiritaban constantemente.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie, siempre en alerta y presionando sus varitas con decisión. Draco miraba fijo a su padre, y hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada y no decir todo lo que acoplaba su cerebro. De todos modos, antes de romperse la quijada, las palabras salieron de su boca inconscientemente.

– ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Lucius rió por lo bajo agitando su varita que apuntaba directamente al pecho de su hijo.

– ¿No adivinas? Pequeña rata traidora… el Señor de las Tinieblas sabe muy bien de tu cobardía, y obviamente, de tus nuevas amistades – dijo mirando con desprecio a Luna, Neville y Ron, quienes le devolvían la mirada con el mismo odio o más. – Severus nos informó de lo que pasó en Hogwarts…y bueno, el resto me lo dejaron a mí.

– ¿Pero com…?

El padre de Draco agitó concentrado la varita, y desde el pecho del chico salió pausadamente por los aires un collar de plata con una esfera que se veía verde con plata. Llegó a la mano libre del mortífago, quien lo miró detenidamente y sin quitarle la vista, dijo:

– Vigilé todos los pasos de tu madre con esto, por más de un año, cuando solía usarlo, y… – agregó levantando la vista: - y siempre supe que alguna vez iba a servirme nuevamente. Sabía que si lo dejaba a tu alcance ibas a ser lo suficientemente estúpido y sentimental como para llevártelo.

El joven Malfoy trataba de procesar todo eso lo más rápido posible. Unía cabos a una velocidad que le parecía impresionante dadas las circunstancias. La verdad no podía darse el lujo de quedar en blanco.

– Pero… entonces… cómo es que tú…

La mirada fija, fría y penetrante de Lucius no daba lugar a dudas.

– Tú la mataste. – dijo al fin el Slytherin, decididamente.

– No era tan difícil de adivinar¿no es cierto, hijo?

– ¡Cómo pudiste? – gritó el muchacho. – ¡Cómo? Era mi… y tu…

– Estamos en medio de una guerra, Draco. Y yo soy un soldado, uno obediente y eficiente. El Señor de las Tinieblas me encomendó una misión, y no puedo fallarle. El Señor de las Tinieblas está por sobre todas las cosas.

– Fue todo muy divertido. – agregó el otro mortífago. Su cara estaba completamente desfigurada por la tensión. Tiritaba y sus ojos se desorbitaban a medida que hablaba, cada vez más fuerte. – Especialmente cuando viste a Narcissa. Hubieras visto tu cara. – terminó, riendo a carcajadas mientras terminaba la última oración.

– Así que las apariciones también fue idea tuya… – le escupió resbalosamente el rubio a su padre, cada vez más alterado.

– Es cosa de sumar uno más uno¿no crees?

– Mortífago asqueroso… – murmuró Ron.

– ¿Dónde está Potter? – volvió a insistir Lucius.

Los muchachos estaban en una mala posición, totalmente expuestos. Draco sentía que no le importaba nada. Lo único que quería era acabar con el miserable que asesinó a su madre. Ron por su parte quería ganar tiempo de alguna forma, y buscaba por toda la cueva algo que les sirviera. Era imposible dialogar con Malfoy, y Luna y Neville estaban muy lejos como para interactuar.

Harry, por su parte, estaba en la pequeña habitación escuchando todo lo que pasaba, pero la verdad no lo procesaba. _"Ábrete, ábrete…¡ábrete!",_ pensaba mientras golpeaba la pared con las manos empuñadas; en una tenía la varita, y en la otra la copa de Hufflepuff, o un posible Horrorcrux. _"Draco…no hagas nada estúpido…"_

En eso, todos, sintieron que el piso se comenzaba a tambalear con una intensidad ascendente.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – dijo Lucius desconcertado.

– ¿un temblor…qué…? – agregó el otro mortífago, cuando de la entrada a la cueva saltaron raudamente dos canes enormes y negros, abalanzándose sobre él. Macnair comenzó a chillar y a tratar de golpear como pudiera a las bestias, las cuales lo atacaban con una ferocidad increíble.

El temblor se detuvo, pero del techo y las paredes de la cueva comenzaron a caer de a poco pedazos de piedras que se desprendieron y seguían desprendiéndose por la agitación. De lo alto de ésta surgió la figura de Hermione, alta e imponente, con los ojos negros por completo, y con la mirada fija y perdida. Todos, exceptuando por Macnair que luchaba con los perros, la miraron con un dejo de temor. Pero Ron no se dejó impactar, y aprovechó la situación lo más rápido posible. _"¡Corran!"_, gritó, despertando a todos del letargo de la imagen de esta tenebrosa Gryffindor.

Los muchachos se dispersaron por la cueva, en busca de lugares menos peligrosos, donde no fueran presa fácil de las varitas de los mortífagos. Draco intentó en vano tratar de atravesar la pared por la que se había ido Harry, para al segundo después esquivar uno de los rayos rojos que disparaba su padre, a diestra y siniestra.

Lucius Malfoy, desconcertado ante la imponente bruja en lo alto de la cueva, primero optó por tratar de inmovilizar a los muchachos que comenzaron a correr por todas partes, pero desistiendo, alzó la vista y apuntó con decisión a la castaña y gritó _"¡Avada Kedavra!"_.

– ¡Hermioooneee! – gritó Ron al percatarse de las palabras del mortífago.

El rayo de luz verde se deshizo casi un metro antes de llegar a la castaña. Hermione bajó la vista hacia el rubio padre de Draco, y una voz que no era suya salió de su boca mientras apuntaba con la palma extendida en dirección a este. _"Estúpido mortal"_, dijo impasible. El mortífago salió disparado por los aires con una fuerza impresionante, chocando contra la pared y cayendo luego, con estrépito, al suelo. Aún así, mantenía firmemente la varita.

Todos miraban totalmente anonadados a Hermione, pero esta no parecía darse cuenta del escenario, ni reconocer a ninguna de ellos. Ron aprovechó que Lucius estaba fuera del campo por unos segundos y desarmó a Macnair, tratando de no darle a los perros. Luego le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo dar contra el piso y perder el conocimiento.

– Vosotros me habéis invocado, brujos. – dijo mirando hacia abajo. – Han sacrificado a un ser inocente, bañado de sangre animal sus manos. Os libero, a todos vosotros, mi misión está cumplida, os he revelado la verdad. Sólo falta una cosa por hacer…

La bruja se elevó por el aire y bajó hasta donde estaba el resto; Lucius estaba poniéndose de pie de a poco; Macnair estaba siendo casi devorado por los perros; Luna, Neville y Draco estaban paralizados, pero un tanto alerta a lo que fuera a ocurrir. Este último apuntaba a su padre y cambiaba su mirada de éste hacia Hermione constantemente. Ron, por su parte, se acercaba a su novia con pasos cortos, de a poco.

– ¿Hermione? – murmuró el pelirrojo, agachando la vista, como si estuviera dudando que aquella fuera su novia.

La muchacha no pareció escucharlo y buscó con la mirada el lugar exacto donde Harry había desaparecido. Con el mismo movimiento con el que hizo volar por el aire al sangre pura, hizo que la pared que aprisionaba a Harry explotara, logrando que las paredes se comenzaran a desprender aún más de lo que ya se estaban desprendiendo por el temblor reciente. Potter, que había estado escuchando todo apoyado contra aquella pared, pasó hacia delante, casi cayendo de bruces sobre la dura roca. Draco tuvo que cubrirse de la explosión y alejarse un poco de ésta, dejando de apuntar por unos segundos a su padre.

Al momento en que Harry se hizo visible ante todos, en cosa de un segundo, Lucius, sin importarle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo apuntó con todo el odio que pudo acumular en esa fracción mínima de tiempo y gritó _"¡Avada Kedavra!"_.

Harry sólo escuchó _"Avada Kedavra"_, y que alguien, inmediatamente después, lo empujaba con fuerza, seguido por otra voz que volvía a repetir aquellas palabras mortíferas. Cuando pudo reaccionar estaba de lado en el suelo y la copa de Hufflepuff había volado de su mano, tenía los lentes mal puestos y había una agitación tremenda alrededor. Se acomodó los lentes como pudo y trató de incorporarse para descubrir con horror la imagen que tenía al frente.

El cuerpo inerte de Luna yacía un par de metros hacia el lado contrario, Neville corrió hacia él y lo agitaba con desesperación. Derecho se veía a Draco de rodillas en el suelo y unos metros adelante, Lucius Malfoy, boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos y fijos, sin vida. Todo era más difícil de distinguir porque el techo y las paredes seguían desasiéndose cada vez con más velocidad.

Ron, que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante nada, contemplaba la nueva vista con espanto. Estaba totalmente ido, hasta que el cuerpo de Hermione caía desmayado encima de él. La agarró y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Cuando alzó la vista vio, en el lugar donde había estado de pie su novia, la figura de la castaña formada por una especie de humo negro condensado, el cual le daba el mismo aspecto que la verdadera Hermione. Mirando hacia arriba, se deshizo y se escapó a la superficie, rompiendo el techo. Los perros desaparecieron con ella, esfumándose más sutilmente.

– ¡Hay que salir de aquí¡Esta cosa se va a derrumbar! – gritó Ron, tomando en brazos a su novia. – ¡Rápido!

La cueva temblaba peligrosamente, y el no tan pequeño agujero, que abrió la oscura figura de la castaña al irse, se expandía a una velocidad considerable, arrojando trozos de piedras y uno que otro ataúd de vez en cuando, algunos de los cuales se abrían con la caída, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de alguien que alguna vez caminó como ellos. El olor tampoco era a flor de rosas.

Potter buscó como pudo la copa de Hufflepuff y luego agarró a Draco por el brazo. _"¡Vamos, tenemos que salir!"_, le dijo. El rubio parecía no reaccionar mucho; miró perdidamente al moreno y se levantó. Harry no le soltó el brazo nunca, porque sabía que lo más probable era que si lo hacía, Draco no iba a tener las fuerzas necesarias para moverse solo. Neville por su parte, sollozando, trató de levantar el cuerpo de Luna, pero no pudo. La herida que se había hecho en el brazo no le permitía cargar el cadáver por él mismo. Ron lo vio y tuvo que maldecirse mil veces antes de gritar:

– ¡Neville¡Déjala, no vamos a poder!

El muchacho giró y vio a Ron cargando de Hermione unos metros más allá, ya llegando a la empinada de la cuerva, que llevaba a la salida, y a Harry un poco más adelante, tironeando de la manga de Malfoy para que éste se moviera. Confundido y sintiendo que la rabia y la impotencia le salía por los poros, el joven besó con fuerza la cabellera rubia de Luna y salió corriendo tras el resto de sus amigos, ayudando a Harry con el otro brazo del joven Malfoy.

_"…El cementerio del Valle de Godric, en Gales, ha desaparecido por completo. La erosión y los movimientos telúricos que han sacudido al pueblo en el último mes podrían ser los responsables…"_, decían los periódicos al día siguiente.

De todos modos, no enterraban a nadie desde hace más de dos años.

* * *

La mañana estaba fría. La neblina común había aumentado su nivel y los vidrios se empañaban.

En la mesa de la cocina solo había una taza de café fría cerca del borde y una copa muy bella y brillante un poco más adentro. El moreno la contemplaba sin ánimos, un tanto jorobado y con los brazos cruzados apoyados en frente de la taza de café. Hermione entró silenciosamente, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras suyo. Harry no volteó, sabía perfectamente quien era. Se enderezó y dejó al descubierto sus nudillos rotos, aun cicatrizando por los golpes a la pared de piedra de la cueva la noche anterior.

– Ron me acaba de contar lo que pasó anoche.

– Ah… ¿no lo recordabas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a que no la miraban.

– Lo siento.

– Yo también.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. La chica avanzó y se sentó frente a Harry. Este titubeó un poco y levantó la mirada.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó, pidiendo una explicación.

– Yo sólo hice lo que se necesitaba. Harry, por favor, espero que lo entiendas.

– Debiste habernos dicho.

– Se hubieran negado.

– Por supuesto.

La joven frunció el entrecejo y miró al moreno a los ojos por unos segundos interminables.

– No pienso ganar esta guerra y derrotar a Voldemort poniendo en peligro y matando a todos mis amigos, Hermione. – reprochó Harry. Su voz tenía un dejo de rabia y su mandíbula se desarticulaba sin querer.

– Luna hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho en su lugar.

– ¡Luna no tenía por qué estar aquí en primer lugar! – gritó Potter con la voz quebrada. Su interlocutora apretó con fuerza los labios y lo miró de reojo, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse rápidamente. Ya más calmado preguntó: – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

– ¿Qué?

– El hechizo¿cómo lo hiciste?

– Ah…eso… Bueno, estuve leyendo estas vacaciones… sobre libros prohibidos y hechizos antiguos. Allí encontré algo que pensé nos iba a servir…aunque era un poco…

– ¿De dónde sacaste la sangre?

Hermione titubeó.

– ¿Acaso importa?

Harry la miró enfurecido. La muchacha bajó la mirada y respondió:

– Necesitaba un sacrificio, la sangre de algún animal, lo cual presentaba un problema desde un comienzo… pero cuando veníamos llegando al Valle de Godric, vi que había una granja en las afueras del pueblo...así que ayer fui, temprano, y sacrifiqué una oveja… con mis manos.

El joven Potter pudo ver que su amiga estaba al borde del llanto. Estaba furioso por todo lo que pasó, pero decidió calmarse, necesitaba seguir hablando con alguien.

– Enviaré la copa de Hufflepuff al profesor Lupín, para ver en qué nos ayuda. – dijo rompiendo el silencio Harry.

– ¿Estás seguro que esa es la copa de Hufflepuff? – preguntó Hermione, aclarándose la garganta.

– Sí… – respondió el Gryffindor, mirando la copa con aire perdido, recordando las lecciones de Dumbledore.

– ¿Cómo está Malfoy?

– No… no hemos hablado… no ha dicho nada desde que salimos de la cueva. ¿Y Ron?

– Está furioso. Se siente culpable por haberse dejado convencer de que el hechizo era inofensivo, y porque se paralizó del miedo cuando el padre de Malfoy trató de matarme. Está con Neville ahora, tampoco tiene muy buen aspecto…

– Yo sólo escuché un Avada Kedavra, no sabía a quién iba dirigido. No vi nada de lo pasó.

– Lo sé. También me lo contó Ron. Al parecer Lucius Malfoy trató de matarme, pero el hechizo se deshizo antes de alcanzarme. Dijo que lo lancé contra una pared.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

– Debió haber sido espectacular.

– Sí… – susurró la chica, también sin muchos ánimos. – ¿Cómo es que Lucius sabía de la existencia de esa cueva? Creí que Voldemort no había comentado con nadie lo de sus Horrorcruxes.

– No lo sé… – respondió Harry contrariado. – no tengo la más mínima idea. Tampoco había reparado en ello, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo idea. Recuerdo que dijo que estaba siguiendo a Malfoy por órdenes de Voldemort, y seguramente éste le dio la ubicación de la cueva sospechando que podríamos encontrar la forma de entrar, y simplemente no le dijo lo que había en ella, pero no imagino como entró a la cueva antes que nosotros.

– Bueno…supongo que ahora nunca lo sabremos. No es como que podamos volver a la cueva… por lo menos todo no fue en vano… – la chica guardó silencio un momento y dudando un poco de si preguntar o no, se decidió - ¿qué hay entre tú y Malfoy, Harry?

El moreno sintió que la sangre se le iba a las orejas y que debió haberse puesto infinitamente rojo. Hubiera preferido seguir hablando de la noche anterior.

– No lo sé…

– ¿Lo quieres?

– Sí.

– ¿Él a ti?

– Sí.

Hermione suspiró y miró por la ventana lo poco y nada que se veía del viejo patio de la hospedería.

– Ron lo va a matar cuando se entere.

– Lo sé. – dijo Harry sonriendo por lo bajo.

* * *

Harry tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta que no recibió. No era que lo necesitara, pero debido a los últimos sucesos pensó que ser políticamente correcto era lo más adecuado. Tocó nuevamente y el resultado fue el mismo, y tras la tercera consideró que era suficiente de buenos modales y abrió sin más reparos.

El rubio Slytherin estaba recostado sobre la cama, boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos fijos en un punto muerto del techo; los labios fruncidos y las manos inertes a los costados con las palmas abiertas.

Al verlo, el-niño-que-vivió, no pudo evitar recordar sus primeros días en la Madriguera, antes de _"esto"_. Pareciera como si un mundo separara ese antes y ese después. Siempre se cuestionó que fue lo que verdaderamente lo llevó a ayudar a Malfoy todo ese tiempo. Una cosa era recogerlo y ayudarlo hasta que estuviera mejor, y otra era cuidarlo, preocuparse por aquel ser vivo que tanto desagrado le había causado en el pasado, protegerlo y, quizás, amarlo.

_"Di algo, idiota… di algo, di algo, di algo…"_ pensó Potter, al percatarse que estaba plantado como piedra en la entrada del cuarto, con la puerta aún abierta tras de sí.

Lo primero fue cerrarla, y luego acercarse tímidamente hacia el otro costado de la cama para ver si las palabras se atrevían a salir de su boca. No podía imaginar lo que Draco estaría sintiendo después de matar a su padre. Trataba, pero no podía. Terminó por sentarse en la cama y bajar la mirada. Acercó su mano a la siempre pálida del rubio y la tomó sin recibir respuesta alguna aún.

– Cuando… – empezó el rubio, tragando saliva antes – cuando mi padre te lanzó el hechizo, pensé que te había dado y que… y que estabas muerto. Quise morir yo también. No podía haberle perdonado que matase a las dos personas que más he querido en mi vida.

Las orejas del moreno comenzaban a enrojecerse ferozmente y sentía que tenía las entrañas firmemente atadas en su interior. Donde debía estar su estómago no había nada. Quería mirarlo a los ojos, pero sentía que no iba a poder, no quería que Draco viera lo vulnerable que se sentía.

– Yo…

– No tienes que decir nada, no te lo estoy pidiendo. No quiero que te sientas amarrado a mí o en deuda conmigo por lo que hice.

– Todo lo que diga, _Malfoy_… – respondió Harry, mientras se recostaba él también sobre la cama, de lado, mirando al rubio – …o haga… – agregó, tocando levemente la entrepierna de su acompañante ante la sorpresa de éste.

Su piel se estremeció hasta el último centímetro y giró la cara hacia Potter, tratando de mantenerse impávido, en un intento ridículo por ocultar el rubor de su blanca tez., sintiendo como la sangre viajaba con una rapidez increíble por sus venas, acumulándose en cierta zona en particular, de la cual el león ahora era dueño.

– No lo hago porque te deba algo o porque me sienta en deuda contigo – continuó el moreno – Es simplemente lo que quiero… y lo que siento.

El joven Potter comenzó a masajear cada vez más fuerte, y Draco mostraba ya sin vergüenza que estaba más que excitado, girándose en dirección hacia el primero.

– Quiero… quiero hacerlo contigo Draco Malfoy. – Los verdes miraban directamente a los grises que tenía en frente. Sus palabras fueron algo tímidas, pero con decisión y sin miedo alguno.

Tras un breve silencio, en el que se sostuvieron las miradas mutuamente, Harry alejó un poco la cara para mirar más detenidamente a su acompañante.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con un dejo de burla – ¿Estás… estás nervioso? – continuó ya sonriendo con descaro.

El joven sonrió con lujuria y tomó al moreno por la cadera con fuerza, presionándolo contra su dura pelvis al tiempo que escurría sus manos por dentro del pantalón de este, directamente hacia su trasero.

– Ni en tus sueños Potter.

* * *

Por la ventana se podía ver que estaba oscureciendo. La habitación tenía un aire pesado, pero no significaba un problema para ninguno de sus dos ocupantes. Era la primera vez que ambos sentían lo que era un cuerpo desnudo contra el propio, y a pesar de que Draco Malfoy muchas veces había pensado que debería ser muy asqueroso sentir el cuerpo transpirado de otra persona sobre el suyo, y que el hedor a sexo sobre él lo harían correr en busca de una ducha, no fue así después de todo, sino todo lo contrario. No quería dejar de oler el cuerpo sudado de Harry, ni dejar de tocar esa piel húmeda y temblorosa sobre él, lisa y delicada, que contrastaba con la palidez de su pecho.

– Vamos, esos movimientos no pudiste haberlos improvisado ahora – interrogó el rubio con picardía, mientras jugaba con el pelo de Harry, que reposaba sobre su pecho.

– Ya te dije que es la primera vez, no seas insistente. – comentó riendo el Gryffindor. Su voz estaba totalmente apaciguada y cansada.

– Ah ha…

– Mmm… – musitó Harry acomodando más su cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy, cual gato en su cama, justo antes de estirar el cuello y mirar a los ojos al intrigado rubio.

– ¿Y?...

– ¿Y sigues? El hecho de que fuera virgen no significa que no haya hecho ciertas…cosas. – terminó el moreno, para luego morder su labio inferior y dirigirle una mirada poco decorosa, esas que había aprendido solo minutos atrás.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tu ex novia no solo tenía la cara? – dijo maliciosamente Draco, arqueando una ceja.

Harry rió y volvió su cabeza a la posición anterior, apoyada sobre el lampiño pecho de su amante.

El niño-que-vivió no podía explicar a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado en la última semana. Todo era muy vago, como un sueño. Fragmentos de vivencias que no parecían las suyas. Había aceptado que por más que lo intentara él no tenía control sobre ciertas cosas, como la muerte…o el amor. Lo cierto era que ya no le temía a estos sucesos; eran parte de la vida. Simplemente así es como son las cosas en _su_ vida, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sintió que todo volvía a adquirir sentido. Que su misión, la búsqueda de un futuro mejor, tan esperanzadora para el mundo mágico, valía la pena para él también. Porque él y el dueño de los latidos retumbantes en su oído izquierdo, valían la pena.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

¡TERMINÉEEEE!

¡AL FIN! TERMINÉEEEE.

Aún no lo creo… la verdad es que no.

Pucha…y este es el final pues…espero que les guste, no soy bueno para estas cosas y si lo detestaron no me peguen TT

Que triste es terminar algo que empezó hace igual su buen tiempo y que fue mi primogénito. Me gustó bastante, me entretuve mucho y espero haberlas (y haberlos, aunque no sé para qué me gasto, si hay como 1 hombre más acá aparte de mí xD) entretenido también.

Quizás se me escapó algo…no sé, igual es tarde y esas cosas, así que no critiquen mi redacción y/o ortografía. P

Quiero darle las gracias a la querida madrina de TWTA, **Kradcitta!** Anita, te adoro, te amo, te extraño, y ya es hora que actualices, no? palooooo! y tb las gracias a **Mystis Spiro**, Cotaa, sos lo mejor, gracias por leerme y todo xD.

También quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los reviews del octavo capítulo: **Haruko FLCL, RsMoony, Wakatta, manini, Sweet Gaia, Amidala Granger, Ayame, Kmy Kusanagi, Eri mond licht, dernhelm de la marca, Amy **(que me encantó que me dijeras raro xD), **netflite, Luna Escarlata, Utena-Pichiko-nyu, samej, SARAHI, afuchar3 y Chil**.

Gracias a todas…cada vez que recibía un review tilín marzo, abril, mayo… me daban ánimos y escribía un poquito más y un poquito más y más xD Hasta que terminé!

Bueno, un beso a todas (y a todos) y en una de esas escribo algo más pronto, no?

Ah, se me olvidaba…**dejen Reviews**¡Comenten! Díganme si les gustó, si lo detestaron, si les hubiera gustado otra cosa, no sé, cuéntenme que me muero de ganas xD

Tiaaaan!


End file.
